Un sádico y una china, ¿Juntos?
by Sadaharu35
Summary: ¿Kagura y Sougo son rivales a muerte? Por culpa del adicto al azúcar y el virgen con complejo de hermana Kagura se queda a pasar la noche en el Shinsengumi. Desde esa noche, por varios motivos, estos dos comenzarán a razonar sobre lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Ya no más "rivales a muerte", ¿O sí? [TERMINADO DE CORREGIR EL 19/02/2016].
1. Capítulo 1

**Un sádico y una china, ¿Juntos? - PRIMER ****LIBRO****.**

Holiwis-wis, este es un FF (FanFiction) de la pareja "Okikagu", o sea, Okita Sougo y Kagura del clan Yato. Sí, soy una genio. Yupi~. Lo he estado haciendo durante unos días, y lo he corregido miles de veces. Espero que: les guste, que estén bien las personalidades de los personajes y que me hubiese adaptado al ambiente de Gintama. Y~ bueno, acepto críticas (y todo eso :v). ¡Vamos allá!

**-x-**

**Capítulo 1: Nunca te metas en los planes de un sádico, a menos que quieras perder lo que más amas.**

Kagura miró a su alrededor, claramente aburrida. No encontró nada peculiar. Sólo Shinpachi cantando karaoke como si fuese una niñita. No, corrección. Shinpachi cantando como una niñita. Gintoki tomando y Sadaharu causándole una hemorragia cerebral. La vieja y su gata chismoseando, como siempre. Apoyó su mejilla sobre la mesada del bar y suspiró, queriendo llamar la atención. Era un típico lunes, todos trabajaban y bueno, ellos... ellos no hacían nada. Esta mañana Shinpachi llegó a casa, se saludaron como siempre, comieron como siempre, pelearon como siempre, hasta que vieron televisión. Ketsuno Ana se casaba y bueno, Gintoki no tomó la noticia muy bien.

_¿Cómo es que el amor vuelve tan estúpida a una persona?_

Observó a Gintoki, era como si estuviera sufriendo. _No lo entiendo _―murmuró en su subconsciente―, _es imposible sufrir por una persona_. Y peor en el caso del fracasado de Gintoki, que no la conocía. Se levantó de un salto de la silla en la cual estaba sentada sin ánimo alguno y caminó hacia el costado del fracasado que tenía como familia. Empujó a Sadaharu, y se acercó al oído de Gintoki, tratando de ignorar el moribundo olor de cerveza que emitía.

―¡Gin-chan! ―lo llamó ―. ¿Ya nos vamos? ―le gritó, ocasionando que él diera un pequeño salto.

Gintoki, al darse cuenta que era ella, la apartó con molestia de su oreja, haciéndola caer al suelo. El borracho rebuscó en su bolsillo, tratando de sacar algo de dinero. Y era claro que estaba realmente borracho, nunca le daría dinero a una monstruo come sukonbu.

―¡Hoy en día los niños sólo quieren dinero!

Kagura miró la mano de Gintoki.

―Pero...

¡¿Cómo no se podían dar cuenta que quería que hablaran con ella?! Ah, sí. Se olvidaba que su actual familia era completamente estúpida y no podía comprender a una mujer. Ya que uno moriría virgen y el otro moriría de sobre-dosis de azúcar antes de conseguir a una mujer que lo quiera. Aunque, tenía a Sa-chan, pero esa chica era una completa sado-masoquista, y quería hacer juegos malos con Gin-chan.

―Toma, toma. Ahora anda, ve a comprar algo para ti.

Gintoki le dio bastante dinero. Y, al contrario de cualquier situación en la que ya hubiese tomado el dinero y hubiese salido corriendo, se levanto sin siquiera tocar una moneda.

_Dinero, Gin-chan, dinero, Gin-chan..._

―¡No lo quiero!

Tiró el dinero en el rostro de Gintoki. Dio media vuelta, apretando los puños fuertemente para evitar girar y liberar su enfado con aquel peli-plateado. Llamó a Sadaharu ante las atentas miradas de todos, y luego salió junto al "canino" quien venia persiguiéndola.

―¡Oye, no desprecies el dinero así! ―le gritó, aunque ella ya hubiese salido del pequeño bar ―. Si tuviera más dinero... Ketsuno Ana me hubiese elegido a mí ―susurró lo último con un aura de tristeza peor que la de su mejor amigo, Madao.

Ella se mordió el labio, pensante. No quería volver a la Yorozuya hasta que Gintoki estuviese durmiendo y que Shinpachi ya estuviese en su Dojo. Sabía que obligatoriamente volvería si tuviera hambre. No podía arriesgarse a perder su preciado orgullo por unos perdedores.

―Sadaharu, de todas maneras tendremos hambre, ¿Cierto?

El perro ladro en respuesta, agitando la cola. Entró nuevamente al bar sin mirar a nadie y tomó el dinero.

―No me esperen, volveré tarde-aru ―murmuró antes de salir del bar de la vieja cobradora.

Esta escena le recordaba a esos dramas que veía en la tele a las seis de la tarde. Se preguntó a sí misma si estaba siendo dramática, rápidamente negó con la cabeza. Ellos nunca le hacían caso. Caminó junto a Sadaharu, evitando llorar mientras comía sukonbu. Sin darse cuenta, llegó al río. Ese al cual siempre venía Gintoki porque frente a el, en la noche, abrían una pequeña tienda. Se sentó en una banca y mastico su agrío aperitivo al ritmo del sonido del agua corriendo.

―¡Es injusto-aru! ―se quejó ―. Nunca me hacen caso. ¿No es injusto, Sadaharu?

El perro se sentó a su lado, causando un pequeño temblor. Ella lo acarició mientras seguía quejándose de aquellos dos chicos que siempre la hacían verse en situaciones como está, enojada con todo el mundo. Sosteniendo su paraguas en una de las manos vio el sol esconderse, pensó en volver. Pero cambio de idea al recordar del cómo se fue, y de imaginar que tendría su orgullo por el suelo al ver sus expresiones.

―¿Qué pasa, Kagura-chan? ¿Te arrepientes?

Gintoki la miraría burlonamente.

―¡Oye, Kagura-chan! ¿Por qué me pegas a mí y no a Gin-san?

Sí, de seguro eso dirían.

―¡No volveré, Sadaharu! ¡Han sido unos idiotas conmigo-aru!

Escucho un crujir de hojas detrás suya.

―¿No te dije que te hace mal fumar, china?

Una mirada marrón rojizo la observaba. Sin expresión alguna. Era el rey de los sádicos. Su pose era despreocupada. Su humor cambio de aburrimiento a pura diversión al molestarla. Kagura se limpió rápidamente los ojos llorosos y miró hacia otro lado. Se levantó y se sentó unos metros más adelante en el suelo, con Sadaharu al costado, pero lejos de él.

―¿Qué te han hecho? ¿El jefe no te permitió fumar en casa? ―comenzó a preguntar Sougo, burlándose y persiguiéndola. Pura diversión.

―¿No puedes molestar a tu novia-aru? ―preguntó ella. Giró a verlo, haciendo una expresión de sorpresa bastante fingida ―. Ah, sí. No tienes.

―El bastardo de Hijibaka ha salido y eres la única persona a la cual puedo molestar... Y tal vez torturar. Y déjame decirte que tengo a muchas chicas detrás de mí.

La palabra _torturar_ resonó en su mente como si fuese un bucle sin fin y se imaginó al sádico haciéndolo, pero no en forma pervertida. Aunque los dos ejemplos eran pervertidos y sumamente raros. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerla. No pasaría tiempo con Sa-chan nuevamente, no quería que le volviese a contar historias raras. Hizo una expresión de asco hacia Sougo.

―Vete antes de que te de una patada ―murmuró, malhumorada.

―¿Qué dices, china?

―Lo has escuchado, sádico. ¿O tu cerebro es **tan** pequeño que no puede procesar unas simples palabras? ―dijo, remarcando "tan" como si fuese un grave insulto.

Ella se levantó y miró a Sougo, intentando predecir sus movimientos al igual que él. Dos miradas chocaron, azul y rojizo. Dos colores totalmente diferentes. Unas auras emanaban de los cuerpos de ambos y él dio el primer movimiento. La katana de Sougo chocó contra el paraguas de Kagura. Sadaharu miraba los movimientos de ambos, inclinando su cabeza hacia los costados al escuchar la katana y el paraguas morado chocando. Pronto comenzó a llover. Pero no le tomaron importancia.

La pelea siguió hasta la noche al igual que la lluvia, aún nadie cedía. Ambos no querían perder ante su rival, sería vergonzoso. Sadaharu ya se había ido hace un rato y lo que más le molestaba a Kagura era que los dos idiotas no se habían preocupado en buscarla. Aquello la puso de más malhumor si era posible.

―¡No te desconcentres, china!

Sougo la sacó de su mundo de una patada y ella cayó a la tierra. Eso le había dolido demasiado, pero no lo admitió siquiera con una mueca de dolor. Lo miró y el sonrió burlonamente.

―¡¿A quién llamas china, perro?!

―¡¿A quién llamas perro, perra?!

Se levantó rápidamente, intentando intimidarlo. Pero, aún así, sabía que Sougo le ganaba por mucha altura. Y eso no le servía. Incluso la hizo enojar más cuando se agacho con una sonrisa burlona e hizo un signo de que prosiga. Kagura trato de patearle y él la detuvo con una mano. Por ello, ambos resbalaron y cayeron al suelo, comenzando a rodar con rapidez. Y finalmente, cayendo.

―Oye, china. No siento el suelo ―dijo Sougo, mirando el río que se encontraba metros debajo suyo.

―Yo tampoco, sádico ―murmuró Kagura.

La expresión facial de Sougo era totalmente serena, al igual que la de ella... hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. ¡Iba a morir si no hacía algo rápido!

―¡Ayúdame, idiota!

Kagura colocó sus dos manos sobre el cabello de Sougo, sujetándose de este.

―¡Suéltame! ―le gritó él, tratando de soltarse de ella ―. ¡No toques mi cabello!

―¡Dirás pelo! ¡Animal!

―¡Mira quién habla de animales! ¡Monstro marimacho!

―¡Cállate, idiota! ¡I-D-I-O-T-A! ―deletreó, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo.

Pateó el rostro de Sougo, intentando sujetarse de algún objeto, pero fue en vano. Ambos cayeron al río. Ella salió a la superficie, pero aún queriendo salvarse a si misma no podía contra la corriente.

―¡Oye, china! ―la llamo, algo preocupado ―. ¡¿Estás bien?!

―¡Sácame, bastardo!

Kagura pataleó, pero no veía a Sougo por ningún lado. En el recorrido su nuca golpeo contra una roca. Trataba de no cerrar los ojos, sabía que si llegaba a perder la consciencia, se ahogaría. Pero, aún cuando quiso, no pudo. Sin duda, mataría a ese bastardo cuando despertara. Porque de alguna forma confiaba en que él la sacaría de todo este embrollo.

Por otro lado, Sougo ya había salido del río con éxito.

―¡China, ¿Dónde estás?!

Sougo observó desde la orilla del río, a lo lejos vio una figura sobresalir. Se zambulló en el agua y la tomó del pie, sacándola de allí a rastras. Hace unos minutos había llegado a esa orilla, pero no la localizaba, y el jefe lo mataría si algo llegase a pasarle. Porque, aunque Gintoki no lo demostrara, la quería mucho. Era como amor de padre a hija, aunque las situaciones en las que a veces se encontraba dejaban mucho que decir.

―Idiota ―murmuró ―. Eso te pasa por querer superar a tus mayores ―chasqueó la lengua.

La recostó en la orilla y la miró detenidamente por varios minutos. Su piel era realmente pálida, quedarían unas marcas perfectas si alguien la lastimara. Se relamió el labio inferior y observó el cómo intentaba abrazarse a si misma. Seguía lloviendo. Si seguían allí, ante la intemperie, se resfriarían. Se quitó la chaqueta del Shinsengumi y se la colocó a ella, delineando la piel pálida de sus brazos con el dedo. El negro le quedaba realmente bien, remarcaba su piel y...

Pasó una mano por su rostro, de seguro se habría golpeado contra una roca.

Eso debía ser, sí.

No quería cargarla, pero si era la única forma de llevarla lo haría. La subió en su espalda y enroscó sus piernas a su cintura. Caminó bajo la lluvia, y realmente no sentía frío. El pecho de Kagura emanaba calor, aunque no tuviera mucha delantera. Sonrió involuntariamente al pensar cómo se enojaba al decir eso, aunque era verdad, no tenía mucho.

Ella era una de las personas a la cual le encantaba hacerla enojar. Se sorprendió al sentir las manos de Kagura apretarlo más contra ella y su respiración contra su cuello. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo le gustaba como se sentía. _Se siente... lindo_. Divisó la casa del jefe a lo lejos y suspiró, Kagura pesaba.

―Oye, despierta. Hemos llegado ―canturreó, girando un poco la cabeza para verla ―. Oye, china.

―¡Cállate! ―gritó ―. Aún no quiero despertar, papi. Despierta al bastardo de Kamui y luego vuelves por mí ―balbuceó ―. Si me tratas de levantar, te arrepentirás-aru.

Se preguntó quien diablos era Kamui y porque tanto le interesaba a él. Finalmente, relaciono que se estaba comportando muy raro hoy porque no había molestado a Hijikata. Suspiró y la soltó sin importarle que le pasara. Kagura se sobresaltó al caer de golpe al suelo. Sin esperar ni un segundo se paró y lo señaló acusatoriamente.

―¡Oye, tú, ¿Qué me has hecho?!

—Llegamos —le respondió, ignorando su pregunta.

Miró arriba, dirigiendo su mirada a la Yorozuya. Apretó los labios, cerró fuertemente los párpados y negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha, confundido.

―No quiero entrar, esos idiotas de seguro están allí ―susurró.

―Si hablas con tu voz de rata no podre escucharte.

Frunció sus finas cejas hacia abajo, lo miró y luego desvió la mirada. Sougo metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón a causa del frío. Pareciera como si se estuviera decidiendo, y la verdad es que él no la entendía. _Si sigue así, me iré._ Fue lo que pensó.

―¡No quiero entrar! ―gritó ―. No puedo.

―¿Y eso a mí me debería importar? ―preguntó, aburrido.

Bostezo y estiro sus brazos, le quitó la chaqueta del Shinsengumi de los hombros y se la colocó para poder apaciguar el frío que tenía en ese instante. Ella miró a todos lados buscando una solución y giró hacia él con los ojos cerrados, finalmente los abrió. Debía activar su poder de ternura, así lo lograría. Hizo un puchero y comenzó a parpadear extremadamente rápido.

―¿Me dejarías dormir en el Shinsengumi? ―balbuceó, haciendo su voz más aguda de lo habitual.

Sougo la observó unos segundos.

―No.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el Shinsengumi. Kagura dejó su pose _moe_ rápidamente y apretó los puños, sin saber a quién acudir. La jefa supuestamente saldría a trabajar hoy por la noche, y ya estaba oscureciendo. Además, no quería molestarla.

―¡Oye, por...! ―chasqueó la lengua, claramente molesta ―. ¡Por favor!

Él se detuvo en su lugar, aún de espaldas, sonriendo de manera maliciosa sin que ella lo notara. Deseaba escucharla decir su nombre al menos una vez. Entre ellos dos, era algo bastante vergonzoso, siempre se llamaban por apodos que no era más que insultos. Sería una buena forma de molestarla.

―Por favor, ¿Qué?

―Por favor, Sougo-idiota-aru.

Sougo sonrió internamente al escuchar un: "por favor" seguido de su nombre saliendo de esa grosera boca suya. Soltó una risa apenas audible y movió la cabeza hacia el frente, incitando a Kagura a seguirlo. Ella se acercó a paso lento, sin confiar mucho en él.

―Tendrás que preguntarle a Kondo-san.

―Sí ―contesto, su mal humor estaba regresando.

―Sí, ¿Qué?

―Sí, gracias. Sádico.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el Shinsengumi. Sougo por una parte se moría por molestarla hasta cansarse en medio de la noche y por otra no quería que el jefe lo matara. Ya tendría tiempo de planear algo. En cuanto todos se durmieran, Kagura ya se estaría arrepintiendo de haberlo llamado: idiota, tarado, estúpido, tonto, sádico, perro, etc. Cuando ambos llegaron, un enojado Hijikata salió con un cigarrillo prendido entre sus labios, la única medicina que lo salvaba de cometer un asesinato contra cierto mocoso.

―¿Dónde estabas? ―preguntó Mayor-, vice-comandante del Shinsengumi.

―No te importa ―contestó el castaño.

Hijikata se masajeó a si mismo las sienes, aspirando todo el aire que podía.

―Tú... Oye, ¿Qué hace esa niña aquí? Es tarde, ¿O la trajiste a la fuerza?

―¿Dónde está el gorila? ―preguntó Kagura, ignorando las anteriores preguntas del vice-comandante.

―Pues...

Era mejor no haber preguntado.

―¡Kagura-chan! ―gritó el comandante del Shinsengumi, viniendo hacia ella.

―Oh, allí estas gorila. ¿Puedo dormir en el Shinsengumi por hoy?

Kondou venía corriendo mientras lloraba por el hecho de que Otae lo había rechazado una vez más. Además de haberlo golpeado por haberla acosado mientras trabajaba. Kagura reaccionó rápido y lo pateó lejos de allí sin preocuparse en la fuerza que había usado.

― ¡Adiós, Kondo-san! ―canturreó Sougo, despidiéndole con una mano.

― ¡Oye! ―le llamó la atención Hijikata, mirando a Kondou volar por los aires y volviendo la vista hacia la pelirroja ―. ¡¿Qué has hecho niña Yorozuya?!

―Oh, lo siento ―murmuró ella, mirando con desinterés cómo el gorila volaba por los aires.

― ¡No pareces sentirte apenada! ―gritó Hijikata haciendo señas.

― ¡Si quieres quédate! ―aceptó el gorila desde el cielo.

Kagura miró al castaño con una sonrisa de victoria combinada con burla mientras ingresaba al Shinsengumi. Sougo la observó sin mostrar expresión alguna, y luego de que la china entrara... sonrió sádicamente. Ella simplemente no sabía lo que le esperaba esta noche.

―Oye, Sougo ―el susodicho volteó a mirar a Hijikata, ocultando la sonrisa ―. No sé lo que tramas, pero te estaré vigilando.

―No lo necesitas, Hijibaka.

―¡¿Cómo me has llamado?! Algún día te matare mientras duermas, mocoso.

―Sería una pena que tu sagrado pote de mayonesa se rompa.

Saco detrás de su espalda un pote brillante e Hijikata lo miro horrorizado, levanto las manos, tratando de avanzar hacia aquel niño que le hacia la vida imposible y quitarle su preciado tesoro de las manos sin que tocara el suelo.

―Oye, Sougo. Cuidado con eso ―tartamudeó, temblando.

Él corrió mientras reía con el pote en sus manos; Hijikata comenzó a perseguirlo.

―¡Sougo!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: No te fíes de una niña, idiota.**

―¡Chicos! ―gritó el comandante del Shinsengumi, más conocido como gorila.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían. Sentados en el frío piso de madera con la espalda recta, prestaron atención a lo que su querido comandante decía. En la esquina de la habitación, recostado en la pared, se veía al capitán Okita Sougo. Estaba con su típico antifaz rojo cubriendo su vista. El vice-comandante, Hijikata Toushirou, se encontraba al costado del gorila con poca apariencia de humano. Y, atrás de estos dos sujetos, se veía a una chica tratando de cerrar su paraguas.

―Hoy, la niña de la Yorozuya, se quedará a dormir en el Shinsengumi ―los murmullos comenzaron, siendo rápidamente apagados por una fría mirada departe del vice-comandante ―. Saluda, Kagura-chan.

Ella levanto la mirada de su paraguas, el cual trataba de secar y chasqueó la lengua. Alzó la mano, en forma de saludo.

―Hola, bastardos del Shinsengumi ―saludó ―. Y Anpan-man ―murmuró, mirando a Yamazaki.

―¡Que no me llamo así! ―gritó Yamazaki, cubriendo su rostro.

Todos comenzaron a saludarla, tranquilamente. El único que reaccionó con enojo fue Hijikata, quien señaló a Kagura acusatoriamente mientras una vena en su sien derecha reflejaba la ira que le causaba aquella escena.

―¡Oye, ¿Qué acabas de decir?! ―le preguntó, histérico de que nadie le ponga interés a su forma grosera de hablar ―. ¡¿Lo ha escuchado Kondou-san?!

El gorila movió la mano, como si no fuera de gran importancia.

―Es una adolescente, déjala Toushi.

―¡Es una grosera, malcriada y...!

Se quedó a mitad de su oración, boquiabierto al ver la escena frente a sus ojos. Kagura se aferró al comandante con lágrimas de cocodrilo. El mayor miraba a Toushirou y negaba con la cabeza, decepcionado.

―¡Gorila, ¿Te das cuenta como me ha dicho?!

Kagura rompió en llanto, jalando al gorila de un lado a otro mientras señalaba a Hijikata. Había visto de esas escenas por la calle cuando iba a comprar sukonbu, los hijos siempre jalaban la falda de su madre para que les dieran lo que quisiera. Y siempre funcionaba.

―Eso ha sido grosero de tu parte Toushi, discúlpate ―le ordenó.

― ¡¿Siquiera te has dado cuenta cómo te ha llamado?!

Estaba a punto de explotar. ¡Nadie se daba cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba! ¡Él era el bueno aquí! ¡Y ella era la mala!

―Vamos, Toushi. Discúlpate ―murmuró Sougo, absolutamente divertido.

Volvió la vista hacia Kagura, quien debajo del brazo protector de su comandante, lo miraba mostrando la lengua. Ella había ganado esta vez.

―Lo siento ―balbuceó con vergüenza, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

El gorila sonrió y palmeó el hombro de Hijikata, quien dio media vuelta y encendió el cigarrillo mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas. Kagura miró a el vice-comandante con la sonrisa más burlona que tenía y señalo su mano para luego decir mudamente: Lo tengo en la palma de mi mano.

―Bueno, en este momento, elegiremos el cuarto de Kagura-chan ―dijo, ignorando totalmente el comportamiento de la niña ―. ¿Algún voluntario?

Silencio, todos se quedaron rígidos tratando de pasar desapercibidos.

―Entonces, elegiré yo. ¡Toushi!

El vice-comandante giró hacia Kondou.

―Lo siento, pero me tacharan de pedófilo. No quiero ser igual que al adicto al azúcar...

―¿Qué no lo eras? ―le interrumpió Sougo.

―Gin-chan me dijo que no estuviera a solas con Mayora-bastardo ―murmuró Kagura y luego susurró lo suficiente fuerte como para que todos escucharan ―. ¿Sabes, gorila? Una vez me dijo que si lo acompañaba a algún lugar oscuro me daría dulces.

―¡¿Qué?!

―Y eso no es todo, también está interesado en mis amigas. Las mira sentado en la banca del parque. Esperando a que se regresen solas, para así... ¡Boom! ―gritó e hizo una expresión de una bomba al explotar con sus manos, para luego decir como si nada: ―. Hacerles cosas inapropiadas. Como meter su pala en el pozo.

Todos miraron mal al ruborizado vice-comandante, quien intento alcanzar a la pelirroja. Acto en el cual fallaba, ya que, ella se escondía detrás del Gorila. Cuando se dio cuenta que no podía alcanzarla no tuvo más remedio que señalarla y tratar de desvelar la verdad.

―¡Oye, ¿Qué estás hablando?! ¡Mentirosa! ―le gritó, pero ella decidió ignorarlo por completo mientras miraba sus uñas ―. ¿A qué te refieres con "meter la pala al pozo"? ¡Esos no son pensamientos de una niña, Kondo-san!

A Hijikata se le marcó una segunda vena latiente, muestra de la poco cordura que le quedaba antes de poder explotar y mandar al espacio a la niña de la Yorozuya. Es más, se preguntaba dónde estaría el adicto al azúcar como para no poder cuidarla.

―Bien, entonces, dormirás con Sougo ―sentenció Kondo-san, ignorando los gritos de Hijikata ―. Podrán congeniar y convertirse en buenos amigos. ¡Un final feliz para todos!

Lo mencionados se miraron con rabia, no se querían ni ver y ahora los mandaban a dormir en la misma habitación. Genial, simplemente genial. ¿Se nota el sarcasmo? Los presentes miraron al comandante como si estuviese diciendo alguna broma, todos sabían que aquellos dos no podían estar cerca el uno al otro porque... Simplemente no era bueno, no lo era.

―¡Objeción! ―gritó Kagura levantando la mano, y "accidentalmente", tirándole un puñetazo a Kondou quien se tapó la nariz ―. ¡Gin-chan me dijo que ese sádico me quiere hacer juegos malos!, y yo confió en Gin-chan y...

―No me gustan las chicas planas ―murmuró Sougo, interrumpiendo su objeción.

A ella se le marcó una vena en su sien, comenzó a tener un tic en su ojo izquierdo y acto seguido trono sus dedos, preparándose para atacar a su objetivo en mira: un sádico.

―¡Sougo! ―le riñó Kondou ―. ¿Cómo le vas a hablar a Kagura-chan así? Mírala, es una señorita por donde le veas.

―Yo sólo veo a una china marimacha y plana como una tabla ―incluso hizo una rima.

―¡¿Qué haz...

El piso se rompió bajo los pies de Kagura cuando salto, con el propósito de darle una patada a Sougo.

―...dicho!? ―completó ―. ¡Mira, mira bien! ―le gritó, señalándose a sí misma luego de que él hubo esquivado su ataque.

―¡Yo no veo nada! ―le grito él, empujándola.

―¡Oye, capitán! ―gritó Yamazaki, tratando de calmarlos ―. ¡No peleen!

―¡Tú no te metas! —gritaron ambos, sacándolo de una patada de la pelea.

K.O. para Zaki-chan. Sougo desenvainó su katana y le dio en la cabeza a ella con la saya (funda) de la misma, mientras le sonreía burlonamente. La pelea empezó de nuevo. Todos, aburridos de lo mismo, pestañearon dos veces seguidas y se levantaron.

―Bueno, que descansen ―dijo el comandante, ignorando el feroz encuentro.

―Que disfrutes tu noche, idiota ―se despidió Hijikata del castaño, mientras sonreía.

Los demás levantaron al delirante Yamazaki y para cuando los dos rivales a muerte se dieron cuenta, entre las cuatro paredes solo estaban ellos dos. Se miraron nuevamente y resoplaron al mismo tiempo, Sougo caminó hacia su cuarto y Kagura lo siguió sin saber que más hacer. Okita mostró una sonrisa bastante sádica hacia la oscuridad, su plan iba a la perfección. Si todo iba bien, a la mañana siguiente Kagura desaparecería varios metros bajo tierra y él no sabría que le ha pasado.

SOUGO 1 – KAGURA 0

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, ingresaron. Se dieron cuenta que había dos futones. No supieron quien los había puesto allí, tal vez había sido Kondo-san. Kagura suspiro, completamente aliviada y se hecho a la derecha, no sin antes dejar su paraguas en una esquina. Sougo miró sus movimientos.

―¿Qué? ¿Dormirás así, china?

Ella asintió con los ojos cerrados, sin darle mucha importancia. Mientras tanto, el suspiró y se dio media vuelta para poder rebuscar entre sus cosas y volviendo al lugar anterior, se agacho ante ella y le tiró a la cara una camiseta vieja suya que había encontrado. Con suerte le quedaría. Ella abrió los ojos, molesta. La expresión cambió a una de confusión al ver la prenda. Se sentó.

―¿Qué esperas? No te pasara nada, no me gustan las planas ―le recordó, parándose.

―¡Cállate, idiota! ―le gritó, indignada ―. ¿Dónde te cambiaras? ―preguntó con desconfianza.

―Aquí, ¿Dónde esperas a que me cambie?

―¿Dónde me cambiare yo?

―Aquí. Ahora, cállate. Tú voz es lo último que quisiera escuchar antes de dormir.

Ella siguió mirando la prenda, sin siquiera alzar la vista. Había escuchado como la ropa caía al piso y supuso que se estaba cambiando. Se levanto del futón, esta vez mirando a Sougo. No quería que se volteara cuando ella estaba en plena acción de desvestirse. Se regaño a sí misma, el tiempo en que ella estaba parloteando Sougo ya se había cambiado.

―Oye.

El tiempo se paró y su corazón dejo de latir. Él volteo casi en cámara lenta. Desesperada, miro a todos lados buscando una solución para poder evitar que la viera en ropa interior. Sougo se sorprendió al recibir un zapato en la cara. Eso y combinado con la fuerza de ella... quedaría una buena marca.

SOUGO 1 – KAGURA 1

―¡No mires, pervertido!

―¡¿Qué te pasa, idiota?! ―le gritó, mientras se sobaba la cara, así tal vez calmaba el dolor que sentía.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, él analizaba como estaba vestida y ella analizaba su rostro tratando de ver alguna signo de burla. Sougo se tapó la boca antes de comenzar a reírse, señalando la camiseta que llevaba puesta Kagura.

―¡¿De que te ríes?!

―¡Te queda enorme! —se burló.

SOUGO 2 – KAGURA 1

Cerró por un momento los ojos, dejándose llevar por la risa. Para cuando los abrió de nuevo otro zapato cayó en su cara, con más fuerza que antes. Esta vez estaba seguro que eso dejaría una marca mañana.

SOUGO 2 – KAGURA 2

―¡Deberías estar agradecida! Muchas chicas quieren probarse mi camisa ―sonrió egocéntricamente ―. Oye, ¿Me estás escuchando, idiota?

―Cállate, estúpido sádico. Ojala y te mueras.

Kagura tenía el cabello suelto, la camiseta que llevaba puesta le llegaba a las rodillas. Era color celeste y tenía un elefante sosteniendo un paraguas morado. Tal vez fue eso por lo que eligió justamente esa camiseta para dársela. Era sumamente gracioso, no la utilizaba hace mucho tiempo.

―¿Qué miras? No me digas que te gusto.

La respuesta fue inmediata, como si no se lo hubiese planteado tanto.

―Ya te lo dije. No me gustan las planas.

SOUGO 3 – KAGURA 2

―Como sea ―le respondió, resentida.

Kagura dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y salió de aquel cuarto. Comenzó a refunfuñar en voz baja, completamente ajena a que un chico con una sonrisa algo sádica la perseguía. Comenzó a preguntarse a si misma si era un problema con su cuerpo, tampoco entendía que le veían a las chicas con tanto busto.

―¿Dónde vas?

Sougo le dio un buen susto, causando que ella se pegara por completo a una pared mientras se ponía en posición de pelea. Él soltó una risita.

―¿Quieres matarme, idiota?

―Probablemente ―le respondió, como si fuese algo normal ―. ¿Dónde vas?

SOUGO 4 – KAGURA 2

―Tengo hambre ―respondió, seriamente.

Colocó sus dos manos en su pequeña cintura, mirándolo con una cara no muy agradable.

―¿Qué miras? ¿Te gusto? ―preguntó Sougo, levantando una ceja.

―Qué asco, no. No me gustan los chicos con cara de niña.

SOUGO 4 – KAGURA 3

―Tú... ―balbuceó, dejando mostrar su enojo por medio de su voz.

―Cállate, perro ―lo interrumpió ―. Tengo hambre, muéstrame la cocina.

―¿Y si no quiero?

Él se agachó un poco, como si estuviese hablando con una niña. Llevaba una sonrisa burlona que nadie podía quitarle del rostro.

SOUGO 5 – KAGURA 3

Kagura posó una mano en el hombro de él, atrayéndolo hacia ella. El de cabellos marrones claros malinterpreto la situación y abrió los ojos más de lo normal, sorprendido de lo que creía que iba a pasar. Ella sonrió maliciosamente, y se relamió los labios, riéndose de su expresión.

―¿Qué haces? ―le susurró, aún sorprendido.

Ella lo hizo callar poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y se acercó a su oreja. En esta situación cualquiera comprendería otra cosa, era el caso de Sougo. Quería empujarla y gritarle que estaba loca, o siquiera decirle que lo que iba a hacer le causaba asco, pero no podía. Simplemente se quedo quieto, como una estatua. Esperando a lo que creía que iba a pasar.

―Si no lo haces...

El primer susurro de ella hizo que una corriente pasara a través de su columna vertebral.

―Le diré a Gin-chan que dormí contigo. No quieres que eso pase. ¿Cierto? ¿Te imaginas lo que haría Gin-chan al enterarse de que su pequeña durmió con un sádico como tú?

SOUGO 5 – KAGURA 10

Kagura lo alejo de ella riendo y Sougo se calmo, volviendo a su mirada monótona.

―¿Y bien? ¿Lo harás?

―Sí, maldita china ―le susurró, avergonzado de si mismo.

―Ah, y otra cosa. Desde ahora serás mi perro ―le dijo ella, sonriendo.

―¿Qué?

―¡Shh! ―lo calló ―. No querrás que Gin-chan se entere, perro.

SOUGO 5 – KAGURA 15

―Maldita...

―¡Vamos! Tengo hambre, perro.

La miró caminar desde atrás, mientras ella pensaba en voz alta que comería. Y por un segundo, sólo por uno, pensó que tal vez quería que hubiera sucedido algo más que solo un susurro.

Inmediatamente golpeó su cabeza contra la pared.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Todo por la mayonesa.**

―Oye, china. ¿Te vas a comer todo?

Observó, de lo más aburrido, el cómo Kagura comía todo lo que hallaba en el refrigerador. Mientras, ella parecía feliz de la vida. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el frío suelo de madera del Shinsengumi. Uno al lado del otro.

―Esto es delicioso ―dijo, tratando de hablar correctamente.

Kagura paró de comer abruptamente, y miró algo, asqueada.

―¿Qué es esto? ¿Mierda? ―preguntó, sacando el objeto que le causaba repugnancia.

―¡No toques eso! ―grito él.

Trató de arrebatarle el objeto que tenia en manos. Pero, falló.

―¿Qué pasa si se me cae? ―preguntó, divertida.

Hizo ademán de votar el pote de mayonesa que se encontraba en la palma de su mano mientras sonreía; a él no le causaba ni una pizca de gracia aquello. Ese pote de mayonesa era su plan para que a la mañana siguiente Hijikata llorara, era divertido verlo en ese estado, a veces.

―¡Te dije que lo sueltes!

Ella dio un pequeño salto por el grito que había dado Sougo, ambos vieron como el pote caía al suelo y rodaba, yendo a parar debajo del refrigerador. Ella miró con molestia a Sougo, para luego tirarle un golpe en la cabeza.

―¿A quién crees que le hablas así, perro? Respeta a tú hermosa e inigualable ama ―dijo lo último señalándose a si misma.

Sougo chasqueó la lengua y, para sorpresa de ella, la empujo haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo. La luz que emitía el refrigerador los alumbraba. Pero, lentamente, esta se fue cerrando dejándolos en una absoluta oscuridad.

―¡Se supone que romperé esa mayonesa en la cara de Hijioki!

―¡¿Crees que me importa?! ―dio varias carcajadas ―. Espera, ¡Soy tu ama, respétame!

―¡Cállate! ¡Maldita china!

―¿Por qué no se callan, par de i-...?

La luz se prendió de repente, dejando perplejo a Hijikata. El vice-comandante miró la escena, ruborizándose al instante. Sus rostros estaban cerca, demasiado. Sougo sentado sobre las caderas de ella, agarrándola de las muñecas para no permitir que se mueva. Eso... eso era mucho para pensar.

―Lo siento ―tartamudeó, mirando hacia otro lado ―. No sabía. Yo...

Hijikata pestañeo dos veces seguidas, aún sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba. Apagó la luz, dio media vuelta y se fue por donde vino, murmurando cosas sin sentido y esperando que todo eso haya sido un sueño. Ambos rivales a muerte se miraron y luego se soltaron inmediatamente, alejándose mientras se acomodaban. Él carraspeó.

―¿Dónde está la mayonesa? ―preguntó.

―Debajo del refrigerador.

―Recógela y vámonos, tengo sueño.

Ella negó, indignada.

―Tú no me mandas, sádico.

―Mira, tengo sueño. Y no tengo ganas de darte una paliza.

―Esto fue tu culpa, tú me has empujado. Además, ¿Tu tocarme a mí? ―dio una carcajada, causándole a él un dolor de cabeza ―. Primero yo te doy una paliza.

―Oye, china...

Kagura lo vio, tenía una mirada de querer degollar a alguien. Suspiró, cansada. Ya había jugado mucho con él por hoy. Se agacho, tratando de siquiera ver un brillo señalando que el pote de mayonesa estaba allí.

―Pero... ¿Y si hay arañas?

―No me importa.

Metió su mano y tanteó por unos minutos, pero no conseguía alcanzarla.

―No... no la encuentro.

―Muévete.

Él se agacho al igual que ella y metió su mano debajo del refrigerador.

―¡Claro que no! ―tartamudeó, nerviosa ―. Yo puedo, déjame y saca tu sucia mano.

―Debemos aceptar esto: Nunca lo conseguirás.

Sougo ignoraba completamente el estado nervioso de Kagura por la cercanía de sus rostros.

―Bastardo. Saca tu mano.

―Fenómeno, no me molestes.

―Cara de niña.

―Marimacha.

―Sádico.

―China.

―Estúpido.

Intentó sacar su mano, pero luego de varios intentos su mirada se oscureció. Ella sonrió burlonamente mientras arqueaba una ceja.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no sabes cómo sacar tu mano?

Comenzó a reírse, señalándolo, hasta que de milagro alcanzo el pote.

―¡Lo tengo!

Feliz, intentó sacar su mano. Luego de varios intentos comprendió que su mano también se había quedado atascada. Su mirada se oscureció.

―¿Eh? ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Por qué no puedo sacar mi mano?

Él cerró los ojos, ignorando las preguntas de Kagura mientras pensaba que estaba mal con ella.

―¡No, no, no! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Virgen con cara de niña!

―¡Cállate, china plana!

Lo pateó, dándole justamente en la barriga y él se la devolvió. La pelea se llenó de insultos y golpes hasta que escucharon los pasos de alguien. Yamazaki entró a la cocina y prendió la luz, estaba somnoliento, pero sus ojos se abrieron a tope al verlos allí.

Nuevamente, estaban muy cerca.

Nuevamente, alguien había malinterpretado todo.

―Yo no vi nada, descansen ―tartamudeó.

Yamazaki se acercó al refrigerador, sacó un poco de hielo para su ojo, apagó la luz ante las atentas miradas de Kagura y su capitán. Y, finalmente, se fue. La pelirroja empujó a Sougo lejos de ella; uno se alejó del cuerpo del otro tanto como era posible.

Unos minutos después, él ya estaba dormido. Le había dado la espalda a Kagura, quien se acurrucaba tratando de calmar el frío que emanaba el refrigerador. Miró la espalda de Sougo y se abrazó a sí misma, giró la cabeza hacia todos lados, como si hubiese un agente secreto mirándola en ese mismo momento y se acercó lentamente a Sougo, tratando de no despertarlo. Apoyo su mejilla en la espalda del Rey de los Sádicos. Sonrió al sentir el calor en su mejilla y, finalmente, suspiró satisfecha.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kagura se hizo rápidamente la dormida al ver cómo Sougo se volteaba, era un hecho que no estaba dormido. Era una idiota; se repitió lo anterior varias veces mientras roncaba tratando de que no se de cuenta que estaba tan despierta como él.

―Oye, china. Sé que no estas dormida, así que es estúpido lo que estás haciendo.

―Cállate. Estoy tratando de dormir.

―¿Y porque tan cerca mío?

Se ruborizó y agradeció a la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Aún así, podía sentir la mirada de Sougo sobre ella, y eso la incomodaba a niveles insospechados.

―Es que... tengo frío.

Oyó como Sougo se arrastró más hacia ella. Con su mano libre la acerco a él. La cabeza de Kagura quedo escondida en el cuello de él. El lugar donde se encontraba la mano de Sougo poco a poco comenzaba a calentarse.

―Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Yo también tengo frío ―contestó él, sin importancia.

―¿Y qué quieres que haga?

―Abrázame. Sino moriré de hipotermia y quedará en tu consciencia.

―Idiota.

Poco a poco alzó el brazo, dándose cuenta después de que estaba temblando.

―¿Qué pasa? No muerdo.

―Cállate.

Oyó claramente su risa, incluso sintió el pecho de él moverse al compás. Sonrió y abrazó a Sougo, apretándolo más de lo normal, pero a él parecía no importarle el hecho de ser estrangulado por la china. Porque aunque Kagura no lo viera, él también estaba sonriendo.

―Gracias, china ―le susurró.

―De nada, sádico.

A la mañana siguiente el comandante del Shinsengumi, Kondou Isao, estaba ingresando a la cocina mientras tarareaba alguna canción que había escuchado por la radio. Detrás de él se encontraba el vice-comandante, Hijikata Toushirou, quien ya se encontraba fumando desde tan temprano.

―Oye, Toushi, ve a despertar a Kagura-chan y a Sou-...

El gorila se quedó petrificado en su lugar, haciendo que Hijikata chocara contra él.

―¿Kondo-san? ¿Qué p-...?

El vice-comandante observó como Kagura y Sougo dormían abrazados. Y muy cerca, por cierto. El gorila se arrodillo, tomando su cabeza entre sus dos manos mientras lloraba.

―¡Gin-chan me matara! ¡Su pequeña ha perdido lo más preciado en el mundo!

Aquel grito despertó a la bella durmiente.

―¿Qué pasa, gorila? ―murmuró ella, aún adormilada.

Kagura abrió poco a poco los ojos viendo un rostro familiar muy cerca de suyo. Pestañeó dos veces antes de darse cuenta que era el rostro del sádico. Ignoró el hecho de que se veía muy tierno con esa cara de niño inocente.

―¡Estás muy cerca!

Recordó lo que le dijo su jefa: "Si un hombre se te acerca mucho, mátalo". Ella enfureció y sacó la mano atascada, plantando su puño en la cara del capitán del Sinsengumi. Luego de mandarlo lejos de ella, logrando que ambos sacaran sus manos atascadas. Salto sobre él, pisando de "casualidad" sus partes doradas. Sougo se despertó gritando y se tocó sus partes, ahora sensibles, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Luego se paró con dificultad.

―Juro que me las pagaras, china.

Se sostuvo de una pared y miró a Kagura, enojado.

―No te tengo miedo, perro.

―Esta vez no tendré piedad.

―¿Crees que necesito tu piedad? ―le mostró una sonrisa de superioridad.

―Ayer necesitabas mi calor.

―Y tú el mío.

―Eso nunca se va a volver a repetir.

―Concuerdo con eso.

―Y pensar que abrace a una marimacha.

Ella desvió la mirada.

―Y pensar que abrace a un chico con cara de niña.

―Te recuerdo que casi me besas.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, no sabía de lo que hablaba. Pero decidió seguirle la corriente, no quería perder.

―Y tú no te moviste.

―Tranquila idiota, no se va a volver a repetir.

―Ya quisieras, bastardo.

―¿Por qué no te vas de una vez y dejas de estorbar?

―Eso haré, estúpido perro.

Se fue a la habitación de él, mientras que Sougo miro a Hijikata y a Kondou, para luego irse a quien sabe dónde dejando a los dos espectadores de la pelea completamente perplejos.

―¿Esa fue... una pelea de pareja? ―preguntó el vice-comandante.

―Creo que Sougo se está enamorando de Kagura-chan.


	4. Capítulo 4

Holiwis-wis, hoy vine con un nuevo capítulo (elcualesperoquelesguste). Y~ que tiene algo de GinKagu. (?)~ Ah, y agradezco con todo mi corazón a emelyrql15 la cual siempre me apoya y me acosa. Ocno.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El fumar te hace mal.**

―¡Suéltame!

―Lo siento si Kagura-chan te causo problemas, gorila.

Sakata Gintoki tomaba con fuerza el brazo de la niña yato, mirando como esta se retorcía queriendo librarse de su agarre. El comandante del Shinsengumi asintió a pesar del apodo, o ajeno a como lo había llamado.

―Pues si ha causado problemas ―respondió Sougo, con su antifaz puesto.

Kagura lo miró con recelo.

―Tranquilo, te dejare con tus amigos imaginarios, bastardo.

Él se quitó el antifaz y posteriormente quiso desenvainar su katana, pero Kondou lo detuvo.

―Ya basta, Sougo.

Sougo chasqueó la lengua y se fue ante la mirada de la china, quien se soltó del brazo del peli-plateado y se cruzó de brazos. Ella salió al patio y se acostó sobre el pasto, mirando al cielo.

_"Y pensar que abrace a una marimacha"._

Aquella oración apareció en su mente de la nada. Se preguntó a si misma el porqué le molestaba tanto, lo había escuchado llamarla así desde siempre. Siempre le había molestado que la llamase así, pero ahora, de alguna forma le dolía. Y no sabía exactamente el porqué.

―Kagura-chan, ya nos vamos ―dijo Shinpachi.

Ella se levantó del pasto y los miró, borrando todo signo de tristeza que se había cruzado por su rostro. Pero olvidaba algo. Que ellos eran como su familia.

―Oye, ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te vinieron tus días? ―preguntó Gintoki.

―Gin-chan. La jefa me ha dicho que los hombres que fuman ven cosas raras.

Al peli-plateado no le pareció gracioso, ya que se le marco una venita en la frente y le tiro un golpe en la cabeza a su "pequeña" o eso creyó. Kagura lo esquivo y le cayó a Shinpachi, quien se sobo la nuca con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

―¡Gin-san, eso dolió!

―Kagura-chan, vámonos.

―¡¿Me estas escuchando?!

―Gin-chan, ¿Qué comeremos hoy?

―¡Oye, ¿Me están escuchando?!

―Mhm, no lo sé. ¿Has visto a Patsuan?

―¡Oye! ¡Estoy aquí!

―No he visto a Pachi, mejor vámonos.

―Tienes razón. Vámonos.

―¡Kagura-chan, Gin-chan! ―los llamó, cansado ―. ¡No es gracioso!

―Creo que estoy escuchando la voz de Patsuan.

―Fumar te hace mal, Gin-chan ―él la miró, enojado ―. Pachi no existe.

―¡Estoy aquí!

―Busquemos otros anteojos y listo.

―Pero esta vez, que los anteojos sean cool.

―¿Cómo... de playa?

―Tal vez.

Gintoki y Kagura comenzaron a caminar, ignorando por completo a Shinpachi, quien se movía de un lugar a otro tratando de que lo escuchen o siquiera vean. Luego de unos minutos, la pelirroja miró al peli-plateado.

―Gin-chan...

―¿Mhm?

―¿Es posible que te duela lo que te diga una persona?

El peli-plateado suspiró, se rascó la nuca, pensando en ello. Sabía lo que le sucedía a Kagura.

―No lo sé, ¿Por qué me preguntas? ¿Estás en tus días? ―preguntó, desinteresado.

―¡¿Por qué sigues con esa pregunta?! ―gritó Shinpachi y luego suspiró, resignado al ver como Gintoki se hurgaba la nariz sin importarle nada ―. Claro que sí, Kagura-chan. Eso significa que quieres a esa persona. Si no, no debería importarte, ¿No?

―Es que, ya sabes Patsuan. Las mujeres se ponen así cuando llega ese día.

Ella paró de caminar y comenzó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente.

―Kagura-chan, ¿Estás bien?

―¿Estás en tus días?

―¡¿Por qué sigues con eso?!

Ella asintió.

―Sí, ¿Tú también fumas? A la jefa no le gustará... ―murmuró, tratando de burlarse.

―¡Claro que no!

―Que mal, Pachi, que mal. Bueno, yo... Iré a dar una vuelta.

Kagura dio media vuelta y Shinpachi la miró confundido, al igual que Gintoki. El de anteojos observó como Kagura apretaba sus puños con fuerza, y quien se cruzaba en su camino terminaba siendo empujado o yendo a volar por los aires.

―¡Oye, Kagura-chan!

―Déjala, Patsuan.

―¡Pero...! ―se detuvo antes de terminar su oración, dándose cuenta de algo importante ―. ¿Cómo me acabas de llamar?

―Necesita pensar, ¿No te has dado cuenta?

―¿Me estás escuchando?

―Mi pequeña Kagura-chan quiere a Souchiro-kun.

―¡¿Qué?!

**-x-**

Kagura entró a la Yorozuya, sin prestar atención a nadie y se adentró a su armario. Se tapó, dejando derramar algunas lágrimas. Sentía algo en su pecho, como una opresión. Y el nudo que antes sentía su garganta al venir se había calmado. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

¿Esto es lo que sentía Gin-chan?

―¡Kagura-chan, ya me voy! ¿Quieres comer algo?

―No, Pachi.

―Kagura-chan, ¿Estás lloran-...? ¿Tú también me llamas así?

―¡No estoy llorando, Pachi! ¡Cállate!

Shinpachi se despidió de ambos, diciendo que dejaba comida en el refrigerador por si querían comer más tarde. Gintoki al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba miró con tristeza el armario escuchando los para nada femeninos sollozos de su "pequeña" niña y se acercó.

―Kagura-chan, ¿Puedo pasar?

Ella no se lo pensó dos veces.

―Apaga todas las luces.

Gintoki le hizo caso y cuando ya estaba todo en completa oscuridad se escuchó como Kagura abría la pequeña puerta de su armario-cuarto, ahí fue cuando el peli plateado ingresó. Él trataba de mirar a la pelirroja, al igual que ella a él en medio de toda esa oscuridad.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí ―mintió.

Él estaba sentado, abrazando sus piernas. Mientras que ella estaba en una pose de indio tratando de secar sus ojos. Él no sabía qué hacer, no era bueno para actuar como ese típico padre que consolaba a su hija cuando esta pasaba por un mal momento. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue lo siguiente: separó sus piernas y extendió los brazos.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―le preguntó ella, confusa.

Él resopló, tomó el brazo de Kagura y la acercó hacia él. La obligo a sentarse entre sus piernas, la espalda de ella quedo pegada a su pecho. Luego de ello, pasó un brazo por su cuello y el otro por su barriga. Kagura estaba en completo shock. Solían demostrarse el cariño que se tenían en sus acciones indiferentes o por medio de indirectas. Casi siempre era así.

Sin acciones que muestren lo mucho que se quieren.

Ella apretó el brazo de Gintoki y comenzó a llorar, poco a poco se fue volteando, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de él. Gintoki la abrazó más fuerte y trato de no llorar al compás de ella, escondiendo las pequeñas lagrimas que iban a salir. Él apoyo su barbilla en sus cabellos pelirrojos y suspiró. Kagura sintió como Gintoki absorbía los mocos, su respiración era entrecortada y más profunda.

―¿Gin-chan?

―¿Mhm?

―¿Estás llorando?

―Kagura-chan, te hace mal fumar.

―Eso creo.

Silencio.

―¿Gin-chan?

―¿Qué?

―Te quiero.

―Yo también.

La apretó más, calmándose a sí mismo. Y tratando de no pensar en las mil maneras de castigar a Sougo, el rival de Kagura. Por un momento, sintió los labios de Kagura en su cuello, y trato de no pensar mal.

―Kagura-chan, oye.

Al no responder, Gintoki supo que se había quedado dormida. La cubrió con su manta, y luego de aquello se bajó del armario. Vio su rostro unos segundos, bajo un poco más mirando sus labios y luego sacudió la cabeza. Cerró la pequeña puertita del armario.

―Kagura-chan tenía razón. Me hace mal fumar.

Gintoki hurgó su nariz, y luego se rascó la cabeza. Tratando de tranquilizarse al darse cuenta de los malos pensamientos que tenía con Kagura. Era su pequeña y no femenina "hija". Sólo eso, y la quería así. Eran como una pequeña familia y, quería mucho a ambos.

―Nunca más tomare. Ni por Ketsuno Ana ―se prometió a sí mismo, sabiendo que no lo cumpliría.


	5. Capítulo 5

El próximo capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Sougi-kun~ (?)  
Agradezco a Emely y me encanta que comente, es como una amiga ciber xD Gracias por apoyarme~ Bueh, mucho comentario, ¡Empezamos!

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Los vampiros sirven de excusa - PARTE UNO.**

Una luz bastante potente alumbró mi rostro. Opte por cubrirme con mis manos. Luego de unos segundos, cuando el brillo ya no molestaba tanto mi vista, comencé a bajar lentamente los brazos. Achiné mis ojos cuanto pude para poder ver algo, exactamente a una persona parada a unos metros delante mío. Podría reconocer en cualquier sitio aquella trenza... Kamui. Perdí el aire.

―_¿Kamui? _―pregunté, casi en un susurro, aún sin salir de mi asombro ―. _¡Kamui!_

―_¡Oh!_ ―exclamó, con fingida sorpresa ―. _Hermanita._

Mis extremidades reaccionaron solas. Comencé a caminar con rapidez, y sin darme cuenta, ya estaba corriendo hacia él. Kamui sostenía su paraguas en una de sus manos, mientras me acercaba su sonrisa cada vez se ensanchaba más. Su mano desocupada, cubierta de sangre, se movió en un gesto de saludo hacia mí. Sus párpados se abrieron de un momento a otro. Y su sonrisa ya no era cariñosa, era todo lo contrario. Era terrorífica.

A un centímetro de alcanzarlo, alguien me empujo contra un árbol que no estaba allí un segundo antes. Mi espalda golpeó contra el tronco del mismo. Pero no dolió. Cuando levante la mirada, pude ver aquella estúpida cabellera marrón. Aquel sádico que tanto odiaba le gritó algo que no pude escuchar a Kamui. Este último, le dijo algo, sonriendo inocentemente. Y cuando el castaño le respondió, su sonrisa cambió drásticamente, volviendo a aquella sonrisa que sólo mostraba cuando había sangre de por medio.

―_¡Kamui!_ ―lo llame.

Por un segundo, mire a mí alrededor, y me arrepentí de aquello. Solté un grito de horror. Habían decenas de personas peleando, algunas ya muertas. Podía ver sus cadáveres regados en el suelo. Sentí algo debajo mío, cuando mire hacia abajo, me hice a un lado de un salto.

―_¿Soy yo?_ ―susurré.

Toque mi rostro.

Pestañee.

Gin-chan y Shinpachi movían mi cadáver. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Trate de tocarlos, pero mi brazo traspaso sus cuerpos. Como si no existiera. Gire para ver al castaño, quien seguía luchando contra Kamui. El pelirrojo sonrió y cuando el sádico se acercó hacia él, Kamui ya había traspasado el pecho de él con su paraguas. Sentí mis ojos calientes, ardiendo. Y grite. Corrí hacia su cuerpo, el cual yacía en el suelo. Mi voz no se escuchaba gritase cuanto gritase. Pero, la risa de Kamui, los quejidos de Sougo y el llanto de Gin-chan y Shinpachi resonaba en mi mente. Produciéndome un dolor de cabeza impresionante.

El lugar comenzó a desvanecerse, quería despertar de una vez. Salir de esta pesadilla, porque lo era, ¿No? Tenía que serlo. Cubrí mis rostro con ambas manos, tratando de parar de una vez el llanto. Alguien agarro mi muñeca, destape mi rostro. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

―_¿Sougo?_ ―balbuceé, confundida.

―_Siempre estaré a tú lado, china._

Comenzó a acercarse a mi rostro. Mis manos inmediatamente fueron a sus hombros, pero también traspasaba su cuerpo. Trate de hablar, gritarle o hacer algo que detuviese lo que creía que iba a pasar. Pero él seguía acercándose, y yo grité.

―¡Estás muy c-...! ―mi cabeza golpeó contra la puerta del armario, solté un _auch_.

Sobé mi cabeza, y toque mis ojos, ¡Estoy llorando! Sacudí la cabeza y luego sequé mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano. Ha sido solo una pesadilla, malditas pesadillas. Abrí la puertecilla del armario, y tantee el piso, aunque de todas maneras caí. Mi idea era ir al cuarto de Gin-chan, pero me detuve al escuchar pasos en la Yorozuya.

¿Shinpachi? No, él no viene a estas horas. ¿Gin-chan? No él no se levanta a esta hora, a menos que quiera ir al baño, y le tiene miedo a la oscuridad. Mire hacia el baño, la luz no está prendida. ¿Un ladrón? Me escabullí detrás de un sillón, preparada para atacar. Aquella persona dio un paso más, y yo brinqué, tirándola al piso. Mis manos buscaron su cuello, lo apreté.

―¡Te tengo, bastardo! ¿Quién eres-aru? Dilo o llamo a Sadaharu.

―Estás gorda ―balbuceó como pudo.

Abrí los ojos al reconocer esa voz... sádico. Me pare enseguida, alejándome de él y tropezando con el mueble. Solté una maldición en voz baja y antes de caer él me sostuvo. Lo empuje, sin darme cuenta que si él me soltaba, yo caía. Levante la cabeza, mirándolo desde el suelo mientras inflaba las mejillas en un acto bastante infantil. Me crucé de brazos. Él sonrió burlonamente ante mi actitud.

―Vete, o llamo a Gin-chan.

Él suspiró.

―Déjame probar algo.

Me levante sin mucho esfuerzo y trate de intimidarlo, achinando los ojos. Desconfiaba plenamente de él. Aunque, quería irme a dormir... así que, que haga lo que quiera y se largue. Decidí aceptar.

―¿Lo pruebas y te vas?

―Sí, dame unos minutos, china.

―Apúrate, bastardo.

Por la oscuridad no veía nada, y sentía que él no se movía. Iba a preguntarle si se apuraba o es que quería ir al baño. Comprendía esa situación de no poder moverse porque sientes que te haces ahí mismo sin importar cuanto quieras aguantar.

―Oye ―lo llame ―, si quieres ir al baño...

Sentí unos dedos en mi cara y aparte la mano rápidamente.

―¿Qué haces, idiota? ―tartamudeé, nerviosa.

―Probando.

Me maldije a mí misma cuando sus dedos tocaron mis pestañas, secó el contorno de mis ojos. ¿Cómo es que mi rival se tiene que enterar de que estuve llorando? Maldita suerte. Maldita pesadilla.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

―Tú voz de rata no me deja escucharte.

―Idiota y encima sorda. ¿Por qué has estado llorando? ¿Por mí?

La burla se mostraba en su tono de voz. Este idiota...

―Ya quisieras, egocéntrico. Yo no he llorado.

Su risa se escuchó entre las cuatro paredes y tanteó más abajo. Tocó mis labios y trate de mirarlo a los ojos, como si así pudiera averiguar lo que tramaba. Obviamente la oscuridad no me lo permitía. Con su otra mano libre me atrajo hacia él y trate de empujarlo, pero agarro mis dos muñecas con su mano libre. Fruncí el ceño y el chasqueó la lengua, orgulloso de su "hazaña".

―¿Qué haces?

―Quédate quieta, Kagura.

Me paralice al escuchar mi nombre salir de entre sus labios y pare de forcejear. Se acercó más de lo debido y empecé a sentirme nerviosa. Sin saber que hacer. El lugar donde sus manos tocaban se había calentado rápidamente y mi respiración se hizo más frecuente, como si algo me impidiera respirar. Mal, muy mal, esto estaba mal. ¿Por qué me estoy sonrojando? Lo pateare, lo pateare si me llega a tocar...

―Oye, espera, espera, espera. Gritare y Gin-chan saldrá y...

―¿Y qué?

―Te matara, ambos lo sabemos.

―Entonces grita. Claro, si puedes...

Estuve a punto de gritar, pero él fue más rápido y cubrió mi boca con su mano. Mordí la palma de su mano y él dio un pequeño grito, reí. Nuestros rostros se acercaron más. Él sopló y el pequeño viento que había formado dio contra mis labios, como si fuese un leve cosquilleo. Voltee el rostro, pero no por mucho tiempo. Maldita sea. Nuestros labios se acercaron poco a poco, no tengo escapatoria.

Con sorpresa sentí como su mano bajo a mi cuello, acarició este y luego me empujo contra la pared. Trate de zafarme, rasguñado su mano. La luz de la luna me permitía verlo por ratos. Pude darme cuenta que aún así podía respirar normalmente, no estaba apretando mi cuello. Se lamió los labios antes de proseguir. Cuando pensé que esto debía acabar, y abrí la boca para gritar. Él, como si me leyera la mente, alzo su dedo y señalo la puerta del cuarto de Gin-chan. En una seña de que si gritaba Gin-chan se levantaría, que es lo que yo quería. Lo mire y observe el labio que se estaba mordiendo al mirarme. ¿O no quiero que Gin-chan despierte?

―¿Quieres que te de aire? ―preguntó, de forma inocente.

―No, suéltame. Puedo respirar bien.

―Pero, entonces, te ahogaras.

Inclinó su cabeza a un costado, haciendo puchero. ¿Estaba borracho o algo? Sí, de seguro había tomado, se esta acercando demasiado. No es normal en él. Tampoco es normal en mí el que no le haya dado una patada desde hace rato. Su mano apretó mi cuello y esta vez, no podía respirar bien.

―¿Ves? No podrás respirar.

Y la distancia se acortó. Tome el cuello de su camisa, intentando apartarlo de mí. Sus labios se presionaban fuertemente contra los míos, y sentí como mordió el inferior. ¿Qué mierda le pasa? Gemí al sentir sangre derramándose por mi labio, él lamió la sangre y sonrió. Apretó más mi cuello. Pude entender cuál era el propósito de aquello. No le he correspondido el beso. Presione mis labios, y además, mordí su labio inferior en forma de venganza. Sólo podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones agitadas, parecían casi sincronizadas. Alce mis manos temblorosas para poder tocar su cabello. Lo alborote tanto como pude.

Venganza.

Paramos pocas veces para poder aspirar algo de oxígeno. Me moví un poco porque me sentía incomoda y el sádico respiro profundamente, abrí los ojos confundida. ¿Acaba de gemir? Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar ante su gemido, él metió su mano lentamente debajo de mi blusa. Debe parar, debe parar, debe parar, debe parar.

―¡Sougo, para!

Lo aparte con toda la fuerza que tenía y ambos caímos al suelo. La luz de la luna que se infiltraba alumbró su rostro, sonreí al ver lo desordenado que tenía su cabello y cuando subí la mirada, me encontré con dos ojos rojos vivos. Aún así seguía en shock, y luego de verlo directamente a los ojos... Ya no sé que está sucediendo. Somos rivales, ¿Cierto? No pasará nada de aquí a adelante, ¿Cierto? Aunque, ¿Me gusto? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

―China.

―¿Qué? ―balbuceé, desconcentrada.

―Te veo mañana.

―¿Eh?

Se acercó rápidamente y planto sus labios contra los míos. Pero, yo no quiero que se vaya ahora. Me debe una explicación... o algo así. Sujete el cuello de su camisa y lo mantuve allí un rato. Hasta que escuche que trato de articular un: Me tengo que ir. Y lo solté, no mire como se iba o si él me miraba también a mi antes de irse. Lo único que hice fue tocarme la frente, la cual se encontraba caliente y luego mis labios. El labio inferior aún derramaba sangre, siquiera unas gotas. Escuche un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Gin-chan y vi como salió, baba en la boca y katana en mano. Reí.

―¡¿Kagura-chan?!

―Estoy bien.

Prendió la luz. Y luego me miró, confundido. Bajo la vista a mis labios. Succione mi labio inferior, era mejor que no se diese cuenta. Hice una mueca al darme cuenta de que aun dolía.

―¿Por qué estas roja? ¿Y porque tu labio estaba sangrando?

Se dio cuenta, mierda. Excusa, excusa, excusa, excusa.

―Ha sido un vampiro.

Me pare y fui a mi habitación-armario.

―Me voy a dormir, cuidado con los fantasmas.

―Ah, bueno. Descansa... ¡Kagura-chan, los vampiros no muerden labios!

Para cuando Gin-san gritó eso, ya me había metido en mi armario y estaba sonriéndole a la nada. Aún asi seguía tocándome los labios.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: Los vampiros sirven de excusa - PARTE DOS.**

_Una cabeza de Hijikata-san, dos cabezas de Hijikata-san, tres cabezas de Hijikata-san, cuatro cabezas de Hijikata-san..._

Me encontraba acostado sobre el pasto, el cual se encontraba húmedo. Aún así, se sentía bien. Se sentía agradable el respirar aire puro y estar solo, de vez en cuando. Estaba contando cabezas de Hijikata-san, y aunque era de noche seguía recordando su pálido rostro. Pude ver esa expresión, esa expresión que no me gusta recordar. Se repite lentamente en mi mente aquella expresión que la china nunca ha dejado mostrar ante mí. Y no sé porque tengo ganas de ir y pedirle perdón. Lo cual me molesta más.

_Dolor._

Lo note por la forma en la cual me evadió y no me contesto con la forma habitual, la forma habitual con la que ella contesta. Yo estaba esperando un: "Cállate, sádico". Pero, me respondió con una forma... No se cómo explicarlo, sólo no era normal en ella. Otra cosa, la cual no quería ver, eran las lágrimas que se asomaban de sus ojos, y su gesto triste al nombrarla de esa forma. "Marimacha". Era simplemente algo que no quería ver. En ese momento, hubiera deseado secar sus lágrimas, y no necesariamente con los dedos. Y eso otra cosa que me molesta.

―¡Maldita china!

―¿Sougo?

Solté el árbol, con el cual inconscientemente me golpeaba la cabeza y limpie la poca (bastante) sangre que corría desde mi frente hasta mis labios. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en este momento, pero era Kondo-san.

―Oh, Kondo-san... ¿Qué pasa?

―Aún es temprano, ¿Por qué no vas?

Lo mire, confundido y dispuesto a entrar, buscar al idiota de Hijikata-san y matarlo.

―¿Qué te ha dado Hijikata-san?

―Sougo, aún es temprano. Ve a buscar a Kagu-...

―No me gustan las planas ―interrumpí.

Escuche la carcajada que soltó y supe que había cometido un error. Grave error.

―Yo no he dicho que te gusta.

Rechine los dientes, molesto. Mire al cielo, quejándome en voz baja de la mala suerte que tenía hoy en día.

―Mitsuba querría que lo hicieras.

―No metas a mi hermana en este estúpido asunto.

Kondo-san suspiró, se acercó y de improvisto me dio un golpe en la nuca. Mañana dolería.

―¿Mi hermana también querría esto?

―No, pero es divertido. Además, tú mismo sabes que la quieres, Sougo.

―Yo no la quiero.

―Un consejo, a las chicas le gustan los chicos perfumados.

Lo mire irse y me mordí el labio. ¿Valdría la pena comprobar si ella me... atrae? Suspiré, aún sobándome la nuca. Con la china nunca se saben qué cosas puedan pasar. Me pare rápidamente, causando un leve mareo y escuche risas. Gire, enojado. Me han visto. Sentí algo en mis mejillas.

―¿Pero qué mierda...?

Toque mis mejillas y estaban tan calientes que parecería que en cualquier momento iban a explotar, cubriendo todo de sangre, bueno, no de sangre. Estaba ruborizado, yo. Sougo, el Capitán del Shinsengumi, al cual todos tienen y deberían tener miedo. Ruborizado. Esto sólo sucede con mi hermana. Sólo Mitsuba, sólo por que la... quiero demasiado. Entonces, yo quiero a...

Agradecí a la noche y entre las sombras pude ver a Hijikata-san y a Kondo-san escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, entre al Shinsengumi sabiendo que ellos me verían y salí nuevamente con una bazooka. Sonreí complacido al ver sus rostros asustados, ocultando aquella horrible cosa llamada rubor que se encontraba en mi cara.

―Sougo, cuidado con lo que haces ―tartamudeó Hijikata-san.

―Hijikata-san...

―¿Qué?

―Muere y desaparece de una vez.

―¿Eh? ¡Yo también estoy aquí, Sougo!

Dispare antes de que ellos huyeran. Corrí justo en el momento en que escuche una explosión detrás mío. Deje la bazooka tirada por ahí y sonreí maliciosamente. Para cuando llegue a la Yorozuya, las luces de aquella casa, si se le puede llamar así, estaban apagadas. Maldecía en mi interior y me mordí el dedo pensando si entrar estaría bien. En mi cabeza había un debate intenso, no sabia si estaría bien entrar. De seguro está dormida, mejor no. Aunque, tal vez este despierta...

―Te odio, china ―murmuré.

Subí las escaleras y sin algún permiso entre, todo está completamente oscuro y en silencio. Camine tratando de observar en la oscuridad, aunque la luz de la luna ayudaba en algo. Trate de identificar donde dormía ella. Pero, antes de dar otro paso, alguien me empujo con una increíble fuerza al suelo. China, te encontré. Se sentó sobre mi cadera y apretó mi cuello entre sus dos manos.

―¡Te tengo, bastardo! ¿Quién eres-aru? Dilo o llamo a Sadaharu.

―Estás gorda.

Rápidamente deje de sentir su peso sobre mí y tome una bocanada de aire, preparándome para lo que iba a venir. Tal vez reaccionaba bien, tal vez no. Quién sabe, tal vez me castraba. Me pare rápidamente, tratando de calmarla. Pero era muy tarde, la muy idiota gritó y se tropezó con el mueble. Resople y la sostuve antes de que cayera. Me empujo, y por su increíble torpeza cayo de trasero al piso. Pude ver como infló sus mejillas. Y aunque, no quisiera admitirlo, se veía tierna.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que su cabello era un asco en estos momentos.

Sonreí ante su actitud.

―Vete, o llamo a Gin-chan.

―Déjame probar algo ―pedí, de la manera más amable posible.

Se levantó sola, observándome detenidamente. No me ponía nervioso. Su altura no era intimidante. De seguro estaba debatiéndose si dejaba que me quedara o no. En mi mente rogaba por que me dejara quedar, pero un lado de mi mente decía que si el jefe me descubría me mataría.

―¿Lo pruebas y te vas?

―Sí, dame unos minutos, china.

―Apúrate, bastardo.

Sonreí ante el "lindo" apodo que me había puesto. La mire unos minutos, me encontraba nervioso. Me preguntaba como iba a responder ella si la llegara a besar de la nada. De seguro me diría que me vaya... mediante golpes. Me decidí por ir lento, no quería que se asustara y llamara al jefe.

―Oye, si quieres ir al baño...

Paró de hablar en cuanto toque lentamente su mejilla, apartó mi mano rápidamente.

―¿Qué haces, idiota? ―tartamudeó.

―Probando.

Toque sus pestañas, y luego el contorno. Maldición, ha estado llorando. Esto me hace sentir más culpable. A menos que se haya lavado la cara y se olvidó secar el contorno de sus ojos.

―¿Por qué?

―Tú voz de rata no me deja escucharte.

―Idiota y encima sorda. ¿Por qué has estado llorando? ¿Por mí? ―pregunté, sin poder evitar burlarme un poco de lo que sucedía.

―Ya quisieras, egocéntrico. Yo no he llorado.

Reí. Toque sus labios sin prestar atención a aquellos dos ojos azules que estaban al tanto de cada movimiento que hacia. Con mi mano libre la atraje hacia mí. Trató de empujarme, pero, con más rapidez tome sus dos manos, apresándola. Chasqueé la lengua, orgulloso, y luego sonreí. Siempre quise estar en esta posición con ella.

Espera, ¿Qué?

―¿Qué haces?

―Quédate quieta, Kagura.

Su nombre salió de mi boca sin que yo quisiera. Y trate de ignorar que la china tenía un nombre lindo, me acerque más.

―Oye, espera, espera, espera. Gritare y Gin-chan saldrá y...

―¿Y qué? ―la alenté a continuar.

―Te matara, ambos lo sabemos.

―Entonces grita. Claro, si puedes...

Tape su boca, evitando que llamara al jefe. Mordió la palma de mi mano, juro que ese acto fue muy... excitante. Di un pequeño grito, ya que, me había sacado sangre y ella rió. Como venganza me acerque un poco más a su cara, sople sobre sus labios. Ella volteó su cara y ese acto me fastidio un poco, solté su cintura y tome su mentón obligándola a voltear. Baje mi mano a su cuello y la aprisione contra la pared, ella rasguño mi mano intentando zafarse y trate de no reír. Me lamí los labios al verla tan indefensa.

―¿Quiere que te de aire?

―No, suéltame. Puedo respirar bien.

―Pero, entonces, te ahogaras.

Apreté más su cuello. Sonreí.

―¿Ves? No podrás respirar.

No la deje hablar más, era hora de entrar en acción. Me acerque rápidamente a su boca. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo he querido besarla? Que paté í sus labios bruscamente y ella gimió, sentí un líquido deslizarse por su labio inferior. Unos segundos después presione su cuello intentando que me responda el beso.

Presionó sus labios contra los míos y solté su cuello sonriendo ante la intensidad de su beso. Ella también mordió mis labios, realmente me gustaba esto. Alzo sus manos, y sabía que quería, tocar mi cabello. Generalmente no me gusta que me toquen. Pero si no la dejo, ella terminara el beso y yo no quiero eso. Alboroto mi cabello al instante. La vi sonreír, cerré los ojos.

La respiración se había olvidado, al igual que mi cordura. Si seguía moviendose de esa forma, la iba a perder completamente. Ella tomó mi cintura, acercandome más a ella y se movió. Esa fue la última gota que colmó el gran vaso de mi cordura. Sentí calor en aquella zona y todo era culpa de ella. Metí mi mano debajo de su blusa, su piel estaba caliente y muy suave. Di un gemido entrecortado.

―¡Sougo, para!

Me aparto con tal fuerza que los dos caímos al piso. Nos miramos en completo silencio. Supe que si seguía aquí, no importa cómo... Haría cosas de las cuales luego me arrepentiría. Era hora de irse, mañana la volvería a ver.

―China.

―¿Qué?

―Te veo mañana, china.

―¿Eh?

Me incline rápidamente hacia ella, de seguro no se había dado cuenta, pero Danna había preguntado si todo iba bien por aquí. Tomo el cuello de mi camisa y lamió mi labio inferior, trague saliva. Diablos.

―Me tengo que ir.

Soltó el cuello de mi camiseta y me levante. Vi cómo se tocaba los labios. Los cuales ya estaban marcados y eran solamente míos. Baje las escaleras rápidamente y me fui contento al Shinsengumi. Camine tranquilo, recordando todo. Me sorprendí a mi mismo ansiando volver a verla. Cuando llegue al Shinsengumi todo estaba a oscuras.

―¿Cómo te fue?

La luz se encendió al entrar a mi habitación y me encontré a un Kondo-san feliz y un Hijikata-san amargado, no era nada fuera de lo habitual.

―¿De qué hablas? ―pregunte, indiferente.

―Kondo-san ―lo llamó Hijibaka-san ―. Déjalo ya, él no ha ido. Te lo dije.

―¿De qué hablas, Toushi? Lo vimos irse.

―De seguro fue a otro lado. No tiene el valor...

A propósito saque una cadena y lo tire frente a la cara de Hijibaka-san, quien se quedo mirando aquella cadena como si fuese algo extraño. Sonreí con superioridad.

―¿Qué pasa, Hijikata-san? Sólo he jugado un poco, ya sabes... Disciplinarla ―mentí.

Probablemente, si le dijera a la china que quiero ponerle una cadena en el cuello ya estuviese en el hospital.

―¿Qué clase de juegos son esos?

―¿Quieres que te los enseñe?

―¿Qué le has hecho a la niña de la Yorozuya?

―Nada malo.

Kondo-san bostezó, indiferente a la conversación que teníamos. Tomó a un Hijikata horrorizado y me sonrió.

―¡Bien! Me voy a dormir. Suerte con Kagura-chan, Sougo.

―Pobre niña.

Sonreí como agradecimiento y mire a Mayora. Tome la cadena pasándola frente a su cara, ambos salieron de mi habitación. Saque mi futon, me cambie y me acosté cuando ya estuve cómodo. Mis ojos ya pesaban, trate de recordarlo todo antes de dormir. Y con recordar su cara, me bastaba.

_Esa china ahora es solo mía. Y más vale que nadie la toque._

_A menos que quiera morir._


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: No todo lo que ves es verdad. ¿No, Pachi?**

La pelirroja caminaba por las calles de Edo, con su fiel amigo al costado. Movía de un lado a otro su paraguas y se mordía la uña con nerviosismo. Tenía en cuenta que ella fue la que quiso ir a comprar, sólo porque el samurái peli-plateado le dejo comprar Sukonbu. Pero, no pensó que se encontraría con el capitán del Shinsengumi de espaldas frente a ella.

Trato de no mirar su cabello. Se sonrojo levemente al recordar todo, carraspeo con fuerza tratando de llamar su atención y que se quitara de en frente de la puerta de la tienda.

―Oye, puto sádico. Muévete, quiero entrar-aru.

Rápidamente se tapó la boca, no había medido sus palabras. Pero, si siempre lo llamaba así... ¿Por qué ahora tenía un sentimiento que le impedía decirle así?

―Vaya, china. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kagura miraba al idiota que tenía en frente con poca paciencia. Una de las cosas que no entendía: ¿Cómo era que él le hacía perder la paciencia en tan poco tiempo? Sougo seguía sin darse vuelta, lo cual hizo después lentamente y con una sonrisa orgullosa en su cara al ver la mueca de enfado de ella.

―Muévete, quiero pasar. Sadaharu tiene hambre-aru.

―¿Y eso me importa? En primer lugar, si dejaras de comer diez platos por día, dejarías de ser gorda y le podrías comprar comida a tu perro mutante para que no muera de hambre.

―Cállate, sádico. No quiero escuchar eso de un cara de niña que roba dinero-aru.

Kagura volteó la cara con una expresión de molestia.

―Oye, china. Te ha caído algo en el cabello, creo que es una araña.

―¿Qué? ―tartamudeó, comenzando a saltar ―. ¡Sácamelo!

El chico con mente de sádico comenzó a reír y Kagura paró de sacudirse. Se le marco una venita en la frente y levanto su mano sedienta de venganza. Su puño fue volando a la cara de Sougo, quien tomo su mano y la apretó. Kagura hizo una mueca y trato de empujar el puño.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los inexpresivos de Sougo, y allí fue cuando el Rey del Planeta de los Sádicos dejo de hacer fuerza, haciendo que el rostro de Kagura se estrellara con fuerza en el pecho de este. Okita libero la mano del puño de Kagura y la abrazo, mientras que con su otra mano libre levantó su mentón. Kagura tenía la cara roja, y no porque tenía vergüenza, era más la enorme ira que se encontraba contenida en este momento.

―Mira, perro. Como te acerques más, juro que arrancare tu cabeza y se la daré a Sada-...

Sougo se acercó con una sonrisa a la cara de Kagura y se relamió los labios. Ella frunció el ceño, y esta vez sí que estaba ruborizada. Estaba esperando el acercamiento, quería que Sougo la besara. Y estaba dispuesta a contestar el beso.

―¡Oye, Souchiro-kun! ¡¿Qué haces con mi Kagura-chan?!

El castaño dejo de sonreír, el samurái bueno para nada lo miraba con enojo. Kagura miro a Gintoki completamente ruborizada por el acercamiento de Sougo y tragó saliva, de seguro el peli-plateado le iba a decir unas cuantas cosas después.

―Oh, jefe. Kagura tenía un bicho en la frente.

Ella miro a Sougo tan confundida como Gintoki. Fue luego de unos segundos que Sougo se había dado cuenta que había pronunciado el nombre de la chica a la cual se encontraba abrazando y hasta ahora no soltaba.

―¿Qué dijiste? ―preguntaron ambos, mirándolo expectantes.

Él carraspeó.

―Dije que Katzura tenía un bicho en la frente.

―¿Zura? ¿Dónde esta?

―No sé.

Kagura le lanzó a Sougo una mirada de no poder creerse la excusa tan estúpida que había dado, sí, había de esas caras. El castaño la empujo y carraspeó nuevamente, ruborizándose.

_¿Qué está mal conmigo? Oh, mierda. El jefe me está mirando. Oh ,mierda, la china también. Están esperando una respuesta, estoy seguro que se burlaran de mí. Oh, mierda, el perro. _

Sougo se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo y comenzó a reír de forma extraña, se acercó al peli-plateado ante la mirada de Kagura. E hizo lo que toda persona haría en un momento como este.

―Si dices algo... Juro que quemare todos tus posters de Ketsuno Ana.

Ah, pero se olvidaban de que Sougo no era normal. Solo era el Rey Supremo de los Sádicos, Capitán del Shinsengumi, cabe decir que todos le tienen miedo, y casi-enamorado de la fiera monstruosa de todo Edo, Kagura.

Gintoki miro a Kagura y alzo su mano, signo de que prometía no decir nada. El samurái miro con miedo a Sougo (hasta se le salían pequeñas lagrimillas), quien inclino la cabeza asintiendo, y además estaba orgulloso de que haya cumplido lo que quería. Asustar alguna vez al jefe. Se despidió de Kagura con la mano y se fue caminando tranquilamente mientras reía.

Ella se acerco a la estatua, que en este momento era Gintoki, y lo miro preocupada. Lo toco, y este cayó al suelo mientras susurraba: Nunca, nunca diré nada. Kagura pateo a Gintoki y le escupió en la cara.

―Hombres idiotas-aru.

La pelirroja entro en la tienda, dejando atrás al peli-plateado. Sadaharu se acerco y lo olio, viendo lo lamentable, pero apetitoso, que era en este momento. Abrió su boca y mordió la cabeza de Gintoki. Cuando Kagura salió, miro al peli-plateado un largo rato, se acercó y miro más abajo. Sougo, quien la miraba desde un árbol, noto que la mirada de la pelirroja bajaba.

_"¿Qué diablos está mirando? "_

Kagura acerco poco a poco su mano a cierta parte de Gintoki, quien seguía inconsciente en la boca de Sadaharu. Los pensamientos de Sougo y Kagura, eran diferentes. Muy diferentes, demasiado.

_"Oh, ese idiota sigue ahí. Que tonto, cualquiera le podría robar..."_

Cualquiera malinterpretaría aquella escena, tal cual lo hacia el capitán del Shinsengumi al ver a "su" china acercando su mano a "esa" parte del samurái bueno para nada. Kagura abrió lentamente el cierre de Gintoki y Sougo suspiro.

_"Jefe muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere."_

Ella miro a todos lados, sin darse cuenta o detectar la presencia de cierto individuo enfadado por su comportamiento. Luego de observar con detenimiento que nadie la estaba viendo bajo por completo los pantalones de Gintoki, rogando porque tuviera calzoncillos o algo.

Para su suerte si los llevaba puestos, y lo que vio a continuación le causó cierta gracia, tanto a Kagura como a Sougo. La pelirroja se tapó la boca con sus dos manos, aguantando la risa para no despertar al peli-plateado, aunque todos dudamos que despierte por Sadaharu. Sougo sonrió y saco su celular para tomar una foto de la escena. Nadie se imaginaba que Gintoki utilizaba calzoncillos con imágenes de fresas.

El castaño comenzó a reír silenciosamente al mirar la foto y observar que la china también se reía. A continuación vio como Kagura sacaba dinero de algún lado del pantalón de Gintoki y reía maléficamente. La pelirroja se paró, dejandolo en el piso, así sin más. Entro a la tienda y luego salió con diez cajitas de Sukonbu. Volvió a entrar, para luego salir y dejar al costado de la cabeza de Gintoki, la cual ya no se encontraba en la boca de Sadaharu, una botellita de yogurt de fresa. Sougo sonrió al ver la actitud buena de la china y se bajó del árbol causando cierta impresión a Kagura.

―¡Sádico idiota! ―gritó, tartamudeando del nerviosismo que sentía ―. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Tranquila china, no le diré a nadie.

Ella suspiro, aliviada, y se acercó a Sougo. Se elevó en puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El castaño se toco la mejilla; sonrió maléficamente y se acercó a ella, haciéndola sonrojar. Kagura sacó un sukonbu y comenzó a comer, intentando ser indiferente a la cercanía de él.

―¿Qué?

―Tramposa.

―¿Por qué?

Okita sonrio y mordió el sukonbu que se encontraba en la boca de Kagura, pero de la otra punta. Ella se ruborizó aún más si era posible. Él se fue acercando poco a poco y, finalmente, presionó sus labios contra los de Kagura. Cuando se separaron, ella empujo a Sougo y suspiro.

―Yo, eh ―titubeó, si saber que decir ―. Me voy.

―¿Ya te vas?

―Sí, tengo que... comer algo.

―Oye, china.

Kagura paro a medio camino. Sougo se acercó a ella, le quito un cabello de su mejilla y musito algo que la dejo en shock. La pelirroja miro a la nada sorprendida y se le cayeron todas las cajitas de sukonbu de los brazos. Asintió, dejando satisfecho a Sougo quien le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla y se fue silbando como si nada pasara. Dejando a la pelirroja hecha una estatua.

―¡Kagura-chan! ―gritaron unos anteojos ―. ¿Dónde está Gin-san? Se demoran mucho... ¿Gin-san?

Shinpachi vino corriendo y se quedo mudo al ver al peli-plateado en el suelo, con el pantalón abierto y a Kagura en un estado de shock. Dio media vuelta y se retiro de la escena a paso lento.

―Haré como si esto no hubiese pasado ―musitó.

Seguía quieta en su lugar, miro sus preciados Sukonbu y los recogió uno a uno. Luego de ello, miro a Gintoki. Lo tomó del pie, e ignorando las miradas horrorizadas de las personas, lo arrastró todo el camino directo a la Yorozuya.

_**Cinco minutos antes.**_

—**Oye, china.**

_Sougo se acercó. _

—**Aunque no me lo creas, ya que eres muy idiota. Te quiero **—_susurró lo último_ —. **Así que...Mañana, en la noche. ¿Quieres venir a comer conmigo?**

_Ella asintió, muda._

—**Bien, es una cita.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: Revelando su encantador lado femenino – PARTE 1.**

Los golpecitos en la puerta del Dojo de la familia Shimura se hacía más rápidos y fuertes. El peli-plateado que tocaba la puerta chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Por qué se demora tanto esa gorila? —murmuró, cansado.

—¿A quién llamas gorila? Idiota.

—A la única que ve-...

La hermana de Shinpachi sonrio de forma encantadora y con una gran delicadeza lo mando a volar de una patada hasta el otro lado de la calle. Shinpachi miro a su hermana con temor y se adentró al Dojo, ignorando completamente a Gintoki. Otae miro a Gintoki y se acercó con mirada amenazadora.

—Pasa, idiota.

—¿Te puedo decir algo?

—¿Qué?

—Realmente te has criado con gorilas.

Otae se sorprendió y luego sonrió inclinando tiernamente su cabeza a un costado, lo cual asusto a el samurái quien se encontraba delante suyo. Lentamente la mano de ella se alzó y abrió los ojos. Sonriendo. Shinpachi escuchó un grito de niña a lo película de terror fuera del Dojo.

**-x-**

—¡Pero que sorpresa Shin-chan! ¿Sucedió algo?

Shinpachi miro al ahora desmayado Gintoki y paso saliva. Se sentía incómodo, casi como si caminaras en una cuerda floja, un paso mal y podrías caer metros a una caída que solo significaba una cosa.

Muerte.

—Bueno, pasa que casi matas a Gin-san —susurró, con miedo.

—¿Qué dices, Shin-chan?

Otae se acercó a Shinpachi sin desvanecer esa sonrisa atemorizante y Shinpachi agradeció que hubiera una pequeña mesita separándolos.

—¡Nada! —negó repetidas veces, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—¡Ah, ya entiendo!

—¿Qué entendiste? —murmuró, con miedo.

Otae se paró y acaricio la cabeza del menor con ternura.

—Tenías hambre, ya que, este idiota —pisó la cabeza de Gintoki que se encontraba sobre la mesita—. No consigue un maldito trabajo y viniste con tú querida hermana para que te prepare su rica comida, ¿No?

A Shinpachi le resbalo una gotita por la sien derecha.

—_¿Ahora que le digo? _—pensó, mirando a su hermana, quien seguía sonriendo —. _Sigo en la cuerda floja, no hay nadie que me pueda atrapar del otro lado si me arriesgo y salto._

Pero, una voz lo saco de su desesperanza.

—_Shinpachi-kun, no estás solo._

—_Imposible._

Vio con asombro como Gintoki se resistía a la presión del pie de Otae y lo miraba, serio.

—_Estoy aquí, no pasa nada. Salta Shinpachi-kun, arriésgate y... ¡Salta!_

—_Pero, ¿Qué pasa si caigo?_

—_Estoy aquí contigo._

_Gintoki le extendió los brazos y Shinpachi suspiro, se lanzó hacia sus brazos._

—Hermana, yo...—la miró, decidido.

_Faltaba poco, Gintoki lo iba a salvar. Todo iba a terminar, podía confiar en él. No caería._

—_¡Shinpachi-kun!_

—_¡Gin-san!_

Otae miro sin expresión alguna a Gintoki quien se había librado del pie de ella. Shinpachi se paró y Gintoki lo cubrió.

—No quiero tu comid-...

—¡¿No se supone que venían a buscarme?!

Kagura salió de la nada y mando a volar la novela de Gintoki y Shinpachi. Aún sin entender cómo era posible que los tres, incluyéndose a ella misma, pudieran leer la mente de los otros. Eso le causaba escalofríos.

—_Shinpachi-kun..._

—_Gin-san..._

_-_—_¡Paren! ¡No quiero ser como Pachi!_

Kagura colocó una mano en su cintura y los miro mientras escupía a algún lado de la habitación. Otae se sentó nuevamente, colocando la mesita en su lugar y suspiró.

—Kagura-chan, se supone que no debías salir.

—El deber me llamo, jefa —dijo seriamente.

—Pero, te atraparan.

—Sólo me importa protegerla de ese virus. Mire como los ha afectado, no quiero que se vuelva una miserable que sólo come azúcar o un virgen con complejo de hermana cuatro ojos.

Gintoki y Shinpachi se pararon con una mirada oscura en sus ojos.

—Kagura-chan...

—Jefa yo la protegeré sobre todas las cosas, nunca nadie la lasti-... ¡Auch!

—¡¿Se puede saber dónde has estado, mocosa?!

Gintoki atrapo a Kagura del cuello de su camisa mientras que Shinpachi le apretaba los cachetes.

—¡Estábamos preocupados por ti!

Otae suspiro, era hora de decirlo.

—Kagura-chan tiene una cita.

Gintoki soltó a la niña quien cayó de trasero al piso y Shinpachi volteo la cara como la exorcista.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron ambos, con caras atónitas.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9: Revelando su encantador lado Femenino – PARTE 2.**

—Haber si entendemos bien... —murmuró Shinpachi, tomando aire.

Los cuatro se encontraban sentados, separados por la pequeña mesita de madera que hace unos instantes había sido estrellada contra una pared por Kagura y luego acomodada por la dueña del Dojo. Shinpachi tenía una mano en la barbilla, Gintoki maldecía a todos los que pensó que podrían estar con Kagura y Otae sonreía sin más.

—Tú...

La rodilla de Gintoki se movía furiosa mientras miraba a la pelirroja, molesto. Kagura estaba en frente del peli-plateado e intentaba disimular el rubor que cubría sus blancas mejillas, mientras asentía a todas las oraciones de Shinpachi.

—Sí-aru.

—Kagura-chan, tú...

—Sí-aru.

—Tienes...

—Sí-aru.

—Una...

—Sí-aru.

—¡Tienes una maldita cita! —estalló Gintoki —. ¡¿Quién es?!

Kagura se sobresaltó ante el grito de Gintoki, ¿Tan idiota era? ¿No recuerda lo que paso aquella vez? Unos episodios atrás, para ser más exactos. ¿Habrá quedado con el trauma? ¿Sougo quemó sus posters? ¿Será porque le robo el dinero?

—Bueno... —balbuceó ella.

Simplemente no se había esperado el grito del peli-plateado.

—¿El gorila? —preguntó él, más para si mismo que para ella —. No, no. ¿Yamazaki? No, tampoco. ¿El de la tienda de Sukonbus? —negó repetidas veces —. No, no, no.

Otae le dio un golpe en la nuca a Gintoki para que se callara.

—¿Quién es, Kagura-chan? —pregunto el más calmado, Megane-san.

—Es alguien que conocemos —respondió la pelirroja, más calmada.

—¿Trabaja?

—Sí, roba impuestos-aru.

Shinpachi miró hacia abajo, decepcionado.

—Eso no es un trabajo, espera... ¿Shinsengumi?

—Sí-aru.

Gintoki se levanto y agarró su katana de madera. Mientras, Otae lo tomo del tobillo evitando que se vaya.

—Iré a matar a ese maldito de Mayora.

A todos se les desencajo la barbilla.

_-_—_¿Cómo es que Gin-san es tan idiota? _—se pregunto Shinpachi, con un tic en su párpado derecho.

—_Le llego la edad _—_pensó Kagura._

—_Su naturaleza es así _—_pensó Otae, restándole importancia._

Kagura se puso de pie y con delicadeza, siguió con la oración.

—Gin-chan, es el sádico-aru.

—¡¿Sougo-kun?! —gritaron los hermanos Shimura y Gintoki.

A Kagura le apareció un tic en el ojo.

—Digo —carraspeó Shinpachi —. Ya sabía que era él.

—Shin-chan, no se miente. Yo lo sabía desde un principio.

—Vamos, chicos. No mientan, no sabían quién era.

Kagura miro como los tres discutían. Con una cara indescifrable, parecida a la de Sougo.

—¡Gin-chan, ¿Qué dices?! ¡Se notaba que no sabías nada! Yo soy la confidente de Kagura-chan, ya sabía todo —la mayor de las dos chicas se señalo a sí misma, con orgullo —. Además, ¿Hijikata-san? Que absurdo. Era obvio que si fuera otro sería Yamazaki-kun.

—¿Zaki-chan? ¡Já! Yo paso más tiempo con esa pequeña mounstro. Además, Toushi-chan es un pedófilo, puedes notarlo —aclaró el peli-plateado.

—Ustedes me dan risa —susurró Shinpachi, acomodando sus anteojos con uno de sus dedos —. Era obvio que si fuera alguien del Shinsengumi, sería gorila-san. Al fin podría haberse olvidado de mi hermana, y es obvio que como es un viejo sin vida fue por alguien más joven. Una loli. Kagura-chan. Además, Kagura-chan tiene el mismo carácter que mi hermana.

Oate y Gintoki aplaudieron asintiendo mientras se paraban ante la respuesta de Shinpachi.

—Supongo que esa respuesta es la más concreta —añadió Otae.

—Sí, sí. Me enorgulleces, Shinpachi-kun. Así se piensa.

—¡¿A quién le dices loli, cuatro-ojos?!

Shinpachi miro a Kagura con miedo y Gintoki los callo con un golpe en la cabeza.

—Bueno, ¿En dónde será? —preguntó la de cabellera marrón oscuro.

Todos miraron a Kagura, expectantes. Esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaría. La de mirada azul miro a un punto del cuarto, sin apartar la vista. No sabía que contestar.

—Uh...—fue todo lo que dijo.

—No lo sabes —concluyeron todos, decepcionados.

—Bueno, Kagura-chan. ¿Cómo vestirás? —preguntó nuevamente Otae.

—¿Debería vestirme de otra forma para el idiota?

Kagura se pudo dar cuenta que el comentario afecto gravemente a Otae y a Shinpachi, quienes se pusieron una mano en el pecho, ofendidos. Y Gintoki se la quedó mirando con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué pasa-aru?

—No puedes ir así, Kagura-chan —le contestó el de anteojos.

—Una señorita debe ir vestida excelentemente a su primera cita —siguió Otae, levantando el dedo.

—No le veo nada malo a mi ropa.

—No exactamente —balbuceó la mayor, tosiendo con nerviosismo —. Pero habrá que cambiar tú vestuario. Dejar los –aru y no comerás en exceso. ¿Está bien?

Kagura tardo en procesar la situación y luego de unos minutos la miro horrorizada. Era el peor día de su vida. La estaban restringiendo de la comida, esto no estaba pasando. No dejaría de comer por una cara de niña, virgen, idiota, estúpido. Negó repetidas veces.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero, moriré!

—Kagura-chan, estas exagerando —le susurró Shinpachi, tratando de calmarla.

—¡No, no lo hare! ¡Me moriré, Pachi!

—No te preocupes, Kagura-chan. Cuando estés con Okita-kun me lo agradecerás.

—¡No! ¡Gin-chan, no dejes que me lleven!

Otae tomo con una sonrisa la muñeca de ella y haciendo uso de toda la fuerza posible, trataba de jalarla. La pelirroja trato de sostenerse de la pierna del sámurai.

—Creo que sería mejor si no comieras tanto —murmuró Gintoki, pensando mejor en la idea.

—¡Pachi, Pachi! ¡Voy a morir!

—Ánimo, Kagura-chan.

—¡Malditos anteojos!

Shinpachi quedo shockeado ante la respuesta y Gintoki se hurgo la nariz viendo con desinterés el cómo Otae se llevaba a la chica hacia su cuarto. De la nada se oyó un grito de Kagura y ellos se miraron entre sí.

—Creo que nos deberíamos ir.

—Tienes razón, Shinpachi-kun.

Se pararon y mientras se iban a Gintoki se le "prendió el foquito", lo cual rara vez pasaba.

—Shinpachi-kun —lo llamó en tono meloso, mientras se acercaba bastante a su cara.

El de anteojos pegó un grito.

—¡Gin-chan, no te me acerques asi!

Gintoki tomo los hombros de Shinpachi mientras acercaba su cara más a la del menor, reemplazando sus ojos de pez muertos por unos divertidos, algo que Shinpachi casi nunca veía. Cuando llego el punto en el que sus caras estaban demasiado cerca, levanto la mano apartando la cara del peli-plateado, quien hablo como si tuviera la nariz tapada.

—¿Te parece si vigilamos la cita?

—Eso sería incorrecto.

—Veremos los desastres de Okita-kun —canturreó el nombre con un dejo de desprecio y a la vez de diversión —. Y Kagura-chan.

Al menor se le iluminaron los ojos y quito su mano de la cara de Gintoki, quien seguía sonriendo como si le costara la vida. Carraspeó.

—Creo que sería divertido, si vigiláramos... Sólo un poco —balbuceo el menor mirando a otro lado con una sonrisa en su cara.

—¡Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos?!

Gintoki se separó del menor en un movimiento rápido y comenzó a correr. Dejando a un Shinpachi confundido, sin saber que tramaba el peli-plateado, y porque su humor cambio repentinamente. Sin más, suspiró y comenzó a caminar detrás suyo.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10: Revelando su encantador lado Femenino – PARTE 3.**

—¿Kagura-chan? —tartamudeó Shinpachi luego de escupir toda el agua que estaba tomando por la boca al ver a la chica que se encontraba frente a él.

—¿Eres tú? —preguntó el peli-plateado.

Gintoki parpadeó bastantes veces por si tan solo fuera un sueño.

—¿Por qué me miran con esa cara, bastardos?

Otae le golpeó la cabeza tan rápido que nadie pudo notarlo, excepto Kagura, quien fue la que recibió el golpe en su nuca.

—Kagura-chan, ¿Qué te dije sobre esas palabras?

—Lo siento, Otae-san —susurró, desviando la mirada.

—¿-san? —susurraron Gintoki y Shinpachi.

Se encontraban en la Yorozuya, ya era completamente de noche y Otae se había encargado de decirle a Sougo que Kagura iba a estar allí. Gintoki y Shinpachi no podían creer en lo que se había convertido Kagura, asumieron que habría podido ser torturada por la mujer sonriente que miraba con orgullo su "creación". Otae se había demorado casi un día entero "educando" a Kagura, quien ahora se mostraba como una mujer seria y de pocas palabras. Así que si ustedes se imaginan que es imposible, ¿Cómo creen que estarían el virgen con complejo de hermana y el idiota adicto al azúcar?

—Kagura-chan, estás...

—Linda y tierna —completó Otae la oración de Shinpachi —. ¿Cierto? Pero, no te ilusiones Shin-chan, a menos que quieras ser degollado por Okita-kun.

—Hermana, eso es cruel.

Kagura observó a Gintoki, quien la miraba hipnotizado y chasqueo la lengua. Acerco sus dedos y los chasqueó frente al rostro del peli-plateado. Él, por su parte, aparto la mano de un golpe y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Qué crees que haces, idiota? —le preguntó con molestia.

—Me estabas mirando con cara de idio-...

Otae tosió, mirando a Kagura. La peli-naranja trago saliva.

—Sólo tuve curiosidad de lo que pasaba por tu mente, Gin-san —tartamudeó, con miedo.

Gintoki tomo la barbilla de Kagura moviendo la cabeza de ella hacia todos lados. La pelirroja lo miro con la misma cara que ponía Sougo, una cara sin expresión. A decir verdad, se le estaban pegando sus hábitos y eso no le agradaba. No quería cambiar.

—Jefe, tú cara está muy cerca a la de la chin-...

Sougo se quedó sin habla cuando Gintoki se alejó de Kagura, permitiendo que él la vea completamente. Kagura lo noto y sus mejillas se tiñeron con fuerza al ver que la mirada de él no se despegaba de ella.

—¿Qué miras, bastardo antisocial? —le preguntó, desviando la mirada.

—Kagura-chan, no digas eso —murmuró Otae, dándole un zape en la cabeza —. Hola Okita-kun.

—Hola, Okita-san —le saludo Shinpachi, sonriendo.

Gintoki se levanto del sillón, molesto y se acercó a Sougo, tratando de intimidarlo. El rostro monótono de Sougo no cambio en ningún momento. Se quedaron mirando de cerca por largo rato.

—Mira mocoso, le llegas a hacer algo a Kagura-chan y te juro que no tendrás hijos. ¿Bien?

Otae tomo a Gintoki de la oreja mientras este se quejaba y le sonrió a Sougo, como si le estuviera pidiendo disculpas. Lo cual el de mirada rojiza agradeció, sonriendo levemente. Para luego mostrarle una sonrisa llena de diversión al peli-plateado.

—Kagura-chan creo que ya deberían irse —murmuró Otae, mirando a Kagura.

—Sí.

Kagura se levantó del sillón, aún ruborizada y Otae le dio un beso en la frente, poniéndola aún más roja. Inhalo unos segundos, para poder calmarse. Lo cual consiguió rápidamente.

**-x-**

Mire al sádico. Él me miro a mí, sonriendo con orgullo. Supuse que era porque llevaba un vestido un poco largo y ajustado de arriba, totalmente blanco. Mi cabello estaba suelto y tenía un pequeño lazo negro en mi cabello para que las hebras no se vinieran al frente como la exorcista. Por suerte, la Jefa me dejo con mis amadas alpargatas negras.

Él iba vestido con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y sus zapatos eran marrones. Me acerque lentamente a él, y de la nada el aroma de su colonia llego a mi nariz. Era una sustancia algo fuerte, por lo tanto, gire la cara a un costado. Se aprovechó del momento para darme un beso en la mejilla y dejarme más roja de lo normal.

—¡Oye, Souchiro-kun! ¡No hagas eso! —grito Gin-chan, siendo ignorado por nosotros dos.

Mire a Sougo, enojada y soltó una risita. Comencé a caminar, dejándolo detrás y abrí la puerta. Antes de continuar caminando, recordé los "buenos modales". Suspire. Educada, se educada.

_"Trae tú trasero aquí, idiota."_

—¿No vas a venir? —pregunte.

Sougo sonrió burlonamente y corrió al lado mío. Antes de cerrar la puerta me tomo de la mano haciendo que de un pequeño salto y lo mire. Cerró la puerta ante las maldiciones de Gin-chan. Su mano era realmente caliente comparada a la mía. Mire nuestras manos entrelazadas y por un momento me dio asco, pero realmente era acogedor, como sea. ¿Por qué las parejas se toman de la mano? No tengo frío, ¿O será que él lo tiene?

—¿Tienes frío?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Diablos, pensé que no me iba a escuchar.

—Bueno, pues tú, eh —titubeé —. ¿Por qué agarras mi mano?

La pregunta lo sorprendió ya que me miro rápidamente. Desvié la mirada a otro lado, esperando su respuesta. Que diga que tiene frío, que diga que tiene frío.

—Porque eso significa que tú eres mía.

Su respuesta me sorprendió. ¿Suya? Él sólo miraba adelante, mientras apretaba mi mano más fuerte.

—¿Tuya? —pregunté, algo molesta.

—¿Te lo repito?

—Ya te escuche, bastardo —murmuré —. Pero déjame decirte que no soy de nadie.

El sonrió y detuvo su andar, colocándose delante de mí. Eso provoco que casi me chocara con él.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso eres idio-...?

Se hizo a un lado y me dejo ver un restaurante realmente lindo. Sonreí embobada mirando a las personas que comían dentro y mi cerebro solo decía una cosa: Comida, comida, comida.

—China, cuidado con la baba —me dijo, con sarcasmo.

—Cállate.

—Vamos —murmuró Sougo, adentrándome al Cielo.

Nos sentamos en una mesa, era de madera con un mantel rojo encima y mire a todos lados. Sin darme cuenta, dos camareros vinieron a nuestra mesa y mi quijada se desencajo.

_¿Qué hacen estos idiotas aquí?_

—Hola, señorita y señor. Bonita noche —saludo la azabache con anteojos.

—¿Qué desean pedir? —preguntó un chico de barba peli-plateada simulada a Santa.

Mire a Sougo, quien se encontraba sereno mirando a los dos camareros.

_Sougo no se ha dado cuenta. Si serán idiotas. Bueno, si no se ha dado cuenta mejor para mí._

**-x-**

Mientras que Kagura ya se había dado cuenta quienes eran los camareros, Sougo los miraba también con un severo tic en el ojo. Miro de reojo a Kagura, pero ella no mostraba expresión alguna ante los dos "camareros" que se encontraban en frente de ellos.

_¿Cómo era posible que hayan llegado antes que ellos? ¿Era posible que el jefe haya aprendido la técnica de Goku? Si Kagura no se ha dado cuenta, todo está bien. Seguiré con esto, este día no se arruinara._

Kagura miro nuevamente a Sougo, quien pedía la comida, su rostro no mostraba sorpresa o nerviosismo. Luego, volvió la vista ante los dos idiotas que trataban de arruinar su día. Gintoki y Shinpachi la miraron sonrientes, para luego retirarse. Ella los miro fijamente hasta que cruzaron hacia la que sería la cocina del restaurante. La voz de Okita la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿China? ¿Eres lesbiana?

—Claro que —ella miro el rostro de Sougo con detenimiento —... Tal vez, sólo miremos tu rostro de niña —murmuró, divertida.

Sougo se enojó, pero luego de pensarlo bien la miro con una sonrisa bastante burlona.

—Eso significa que te gusto.

—Sueña.

—¿Sabes? He estado pensando en ir al parque de diversiones luego —murmuró.

—¡¿En serio?!

Sougo apoyo su barbilla en su mano mientras la miraba divertido. Los ojos de ella brillaban y eso la hacía ver más linda, cosa que salió de la boca de Sougo sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces.

—Eres linda —susurró.

—¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó ella, parando de celebrar.

—Nada.

—Quiero saber que has dicho.

Él tomó su mano, acariciándola con delicadeza. Kagura pestañeo, atónita.

—He dicho que eres...

—¡Señor, he traído la comida! —una voz chillona que simulaba ser femenina se escuchó. La "mesera" estrelló los platos en la mesa con fuerza.

—¡Y yo los cubiertos! —gritó un barbudo, clavando un tenedor en la mano de Okita.

Kagura por suerte había soltado la mano de Sougo a tiempo. El castaño tenía un tic en uno de sus ojos mientras miraba su mano desangrada. La pelirroja se paró de la mesa y cuando les iba a exigir que trajeran otra comida porque esa estaba estropeada debida a la fuerza que uso la "chica" de lentes su cita la interrumpió, pensando que iba a exigir por haberlo lastimado.

—Señorita y señor, ¿Podrían acompañarme un momento a fuera? ¿Y a solas? —preguntó Sougo, limpiándose la sangre con una sonrisa y aura aterradora.

Shinpachi y Gintoki tragaron en seco. Sougo señalo a fuera y empezó a caminar arrastrando su aura terrorífica. Los otros dos sólo miraron a Kagura, quien sonreía con burla, y no hicieron más que seguir al Rey de los Sádicos a la salida. Luego de que transcurrieran unos minutos, ella miraba aburrida a todos lados, Sougo no venía y tenía demasiada hambre. Pidió el plato más caro que había. _d_

_De todas maneras él va a pagar_ , pensó mientras comía todo a la velocidad de la luz.

Alrededor de unos segundos escucho los gritos de la gente, quienes miraban por los ventanales del restaurante a afuera. Por curiosidad se levantó acercándose al ventanal. Lo siguiente que vio la sorprendió y le dio risa a la vez. Shinpachi y Gintoki se encontraban amarrados a unos árboles, sólo con bóxer puesto y tenían en frente a Sougo, quien les tomaba fotos, divertido de la situación.

Kagura salió y miro divertida la escena, él al verla guardo su celular.

—¿Sabías quiénes eran?

—Sí, ¿Ya comiste?

—Tenía hambre, lo siento.

—No importa —le resto interés y la tomo de la mano —. Vamos al parque de diversiones.

—¿No los soltaras?

—¿Quieres que los suelte?

Kagura los miro y asintió en silencio. Sougo bufo y desato a los chicos, quienes se encontraban desmayados. Tomo nuevamente la mano de Kagura, pero ella se soltó y sonrio maléficamente.

—Tomémonos una foto con esos dos idiotas.

Sougo asintió divertido y pidió amablemente a un espectador asustado que les tomara la foto. Luego, se colocaron entre los dos cuerpos tumbados en el piso. Kagura pisaba a Shinpachi con un pie, mientras la mano derecha la tenía en la cintura. Sougo se encontraba en la misma pose de Kagura, sólo que su mano izquierda la tenía apoyada en la cintura y estaba con un pie sobre Gintoki.

Antes de que se tomara la foto, Sougo tomo la mano izquierda de Kagura y entrelazo sus dedos, tomándola por sorpresa. Kagura siguió mirando a la cámara algo ruborizada y sonó un _click _seguido de un flash. Pero, Sougo había programado la cámara para tres fotos seguidas, por lo tanto jalo la mano izquierda de Kagura, sorprendiéndola por segunda vez y se agacho tomándola de la barbilla.

El segundo _click_ sonó mientras Sougo le robaba un beso a Kagura.

Cuando él se separó de ella, la vio hecha un tomate. La pelirroja se inclinó de puntillas, apoyando sus manos pequeñas en el pecho de este. Esta vez el sorprendido fue él.

El tercer click sonó mientras Kagura le robaba un beso a Sougo.


	11. Capítulo 11 - FINAL

**Capítulo 11: Sí, sí quiero, tonto.**

—Oye, idiota. ¿No me vas a dar si quiera un poco?

—Esto es una cita, tarado. Tú compras, yo como.

Miré el palito que quedo del algodón de azúcar y pase al lado de un tacho, tirando al miserable palito que no había hecho nada para merecer ese final. Luego pase mi vista a Sougo, quien me miraba curioso.

—¿Tengo algo pegado a la cara o...?

—Me parece que si me guardaste algo de dulce —sonrió.

Lo miré confundida, sin poder explicar su estúpida respuesta. Creo que lo golpee muy fuerte, pero, vamos. ¿Cómo te sentirías si te dijeran: "Para ser uno de tus primeros besos, lo haces bien"? Además, solo fue un puñetazo, con cariño.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No me has visto que me lo he comido todo?

—Que si lo tienes. Mira bien, acá.

Su dedo apunto la comisura de mi boca y lo mire como si intuyera lo que iba a hacer. Mis mejillas ardieron en un rojo puro y maldeci en mi interior que fuera tan pálida.

—Oye, no hagas nada raro.

Muy tarde. Sougo se agacho un poco, aún feliz y junto su frente con la mía. Tomó mi cabeza y acaricio mi cabello. Enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me concentré en él.

—Quieta —susurró.

Su rostro comenzó a acercarse al mío, cerré mis ojos, sintiendo su respiración en mis labios.

—Hey, china, esto está delicioso.

Abrí los ojos y lo vi lamiéndose el dedo. Mire su lengua, sus labios y luego a él. Quien seguía cerca mío. Me ruborice al pensar que me iba a besar y él se dio cuenta. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

—¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que te iba a besar?

—Cállate, idiota.

Me separe y lo empuje bruscamente, mis mejillas ardían.

—¡Oye, china!

Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar rápidamente, sin mirar atrás. Comencé a pensar en todos los insultos que le pude haber dicho allí mismo y de la nada, choque con alguien. Cayendo de trasero al suelo. Solté un _auch_. Escuché una risa departe de la persona que me empujo.

—¡Kagura!

Voltee a mirar a Sougo, quien me levanto delicadamente. Y luego mire al o la culpable.

_¡¿Pero quién se atrevió a tirarme?!_

—Perdóneme, señorita.

Mire enojada al chico que me empujo. Los ojos rojos vivos de aquel chico me miraban "preocupado", tenía una cabellera negra alborotada. Pero, se notaba que aguantaba la risa.

—Bastardo —siseé, con furia.

Tome el cuello del chico, quien aunque era más alto que yo, se mostraba tímido. Su cara se torno atemorizada. Cuando estuve a punto de borrar esa tierna cara, Sougo tomó mi cintura, colocándome a su altura y suspiro en mi oreja.

—¡No hagas eso, idiota!

Solté al otro chico y trate de patear a Sougo, pero esquivaba todas mis patadas.

—Señorita, si quiere, en modo de disculpa le podría comprar algo que usted desee.

Eso me calmo y llamo mi atención, sentí la presión de las manos de Sougo en mi cintura.

—No, ella no desea nada.

—Pero si tú no lees mi mente, idiota.

Sougo me ignoro. Volví a mirar al otro chico y resople.

—No quiero nada, pero como me vuelvas a hacer algo juro que te parto en dos.

El castaño que me tenía sostenida entre sus brazos me bajo con lentitud, cuando por fin pude pisar el suelo hice que mi codo chocara contra su estomago. Sonreí al escuchar un _auch_.

—Bueno, si me disculpa señorita y... señor —murmuró lo último, mirando a Sougo con respeto —. Por cierto, me llamo Tsubasa Hitomi.

—Kagura.

—Sougo, capitán del Shinsengumi —dijo el castaño, con odio colándose en su voz.

Sonreí inconscientemente al ver a Sougo celoso, porque era bastante obvio que lo estaba. Tome a mi cita de la mano y me despedí de Tsubasa sin modales de por medio.

—Chau, idiota.

—Hasta luego, señorita y Sougo-san.

Sougo me miro y sonrió, robándome un beso de la mejilla. Reí y lo abrace por la cintura, él paso un brazo por mis hombros y comenzamos a caminar lentamente.

—¿Vamos a la Rueda de la Fortuna? —preguntó, más calmado.

—¿Y si vomito?

—Saltare.

—Idiota.

Lo empuje levemente y corrí hasta la Rueda de la Fortuna, riendo. Estos momentos con Sougo eran geniales. Es cuando quiero abrazarlo y decirle que lo quiero mucho. Cuando Sougo sonríe es bastante lindo. Cuando nos gritábamos, insultábamos o peleábamos me dolía. Claro que me dolía, no soy alguien sin sentimientos.

O tal vez, es porque son diferentes autores.

Un autor es un gorila idiota y la otra es una sentimentalista que me saca mi lado más profundo, y me hace decir cursilerías e idioteces. Pero, es la verdad, no soy una persona sin sentimientos.

—¡China!

Sougo me atrapo cuando lo miraba embobada en la fila. Grité en cuanto me abrazo y luego reí. Aunque sea bastante egoísta me gusta que Sougo sonría naturalmente cuando está conmigo. Recién ahora puedo admitir lo quiero.

Subimos tomados de la mano a una de aquellas bolitas y me acerque a Sougo más de lo normal. El piso estaba hecho de un plástico transparente y lo demás estaba hecho de vidrio. Mire aterrorizada la altura en la que estábamos y cerré los ojos. Sougo me separo de él y tomo mi mano, llevándome a no sé dónde. Se detuvo y lentamente abrí los ojos, observe toda la ciudad por el ventanal derecho y sonreí, este momento nunca se borraría de mi mente y tampoco quería que se borrara.

—Kagura.

—¿Qué?

Sougo tomó mi mano.

—Pasemos a la parte importante y que probablemente si me dices que no me tirare aunque no hallas vomitado, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Sentí mi corazón latir a mil por segundo. Gire a verlo. Sonreí, colocándome de puntillas para pasar mis brazos por su cuello.

—Sí, sí quiero, tonto.

Él sonrió y me abrazo, sin besos, ni nada de por medio. Él era...

Mi novio.

**-X-**

**Gracias por aguantarme a mí y mis demoras. Gracias por sus comentarios y darme una oportunidad a mí y a este FF. Les agradezco a todas: **

**Emelyrql15 - AmericaSD - LalaGmz - SakiKurasibe - KaguraRuki - Miranda5iv - Mey - C300 - Dlkg - Karen - Guest - EbanoWigram - catanoe**

**Gracias a ustedes este FF ha seguido.**

**Gracias por no mandarme a la mierda.**

**[ACTUALIZADO: EL SEGUNDO LIBRO YA ESTÁ AQUÍ EN FANFICTION. PUEDEN BUSCARLO COMO: "Un sádico y una china, ¿Juntos? 2". SÍ, ASÍ DE FÁCIL. VAYAN A LEERLO :V].**

**-corazoncillos gays pa' ustedes-.**


End file.
